Time For Change
by Pandoras-locks
Summary: Harry and Draco return for their Eighth Year to find that things have changed. Drastically. Drarry lemon. Fluffy. Rated M for later chapters. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream**

Harry Potter sat lazily stirring his coffee. He had never been much of a morning person, especially at weekends, but this Saturday he had been persuaded to get up early to do some homework by Hermione. Her reasoning being that if they got up early to finish it, they would have the rest of the day to do as they pleased. Of course, the infamously organised Hermione Granger had already finished hers and was just sitting at the breakfast table to encourage himself and Ron, who looked equally dishevelled at not getting a lie in. Ronald Weasley sat leaning over his Potions essay, his slim fingers buried in his flaming hair, with a look of pure bewilderment. He looked at his girlfriend for help. She shook her head and took a bite from her toast. Harry hadn't even begun his yet, he was lost in thought.  
Since the war, he hadn't been feeling his self. Until recently his life had been nothing but stressful, hectic and dangerous. He wasn't used to his new life yet, where his biggest worry was getting an essay done in time.

 _I should be happy... why aren't I happy? Voldemort is gone and I have a chance at a normal life. So why am I so... so... bored!_

He was quickly drawn back to reality by the arrival of Ginny Weasley. Her long ginger hair, which matched the colour of her brothers, fell over her shoulder and brushed his face as she sat down. She offered the group a morning greeting and gave Harry a kiss before pouring herself a coffee.

 _I'm lucky to have such a beautiful, charismatic girlfriend. I should be grateful._

Now, looking at things clearly, some of the things that had given him joy before, didn't work quite as well recently. The fog in his mind caused by the horrors surrounding the previous year was now gone, revealing an ersatz happiness. He wanted some excitement back in his life.  
Hermione and Ron were starting to argue over the importance of homework. Harry was about to weigh in when something nudged him hard from behind, causing him to spill his coffee over Ron's unfinished essay.  
"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed "Now I've gotta start all over again!"  
Harry straightened his round glasses, knocked askew by being bumped, and looked around for the culprit. He saw no other than Pansy Parkinson storming out the Great Hall with a face of thunder. When he turned to see what had made her so angry, he was met with the cool, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco could feel his temper rising. The incessant flirtatious advances of Pansy Parkinson had been grinding down on his patience for days now. She had clearly ran out of questions to ask him yet she persisted regardless. He stared at his toast, toast he had buttered knowing full well he wasn't hungry, just so he could avoid eye contact. Draco had always just put up with Pansy constantly by his side, but lately she was just irritating. Everything had changed for him last year. Now that Voldemort had gone and his parents were in Azkaban, he had the chance to leave that life behind. Actually enjoy his life and make his own choices. Pansy was just a reminder of a time he'd much rather forget. Pansy shuffled closer in her seat, brushing her arm against his. Draco's stomach turned.

 _Is she thick? How many years has she been trying to get my attention? How many times have I, semi-politely, told her I'm not interested? That she's not my type? Is she really that fucking vain that she can't comprehend how badly she makes my skin crawl?_

"Not hungry?" Pansy asked in a cheery tone that pushed Draco passed his limit.  
"Obviously not!" he snapped, "Maybe it's from having to listen to your monotonous drivel all morning! Maybe it's the sexual suggestions you've been offering which have left me nausiated! Or _maybe_ it's just seeing your face that's done it!"  
She stared at him, completely thrown off her guard, then swiflty grabbed her things and left. Her pug face screwed up with his insult.  
Draco continued looking at the toast. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he didn't really care either. She'd get over it. If anything, he'd fucked himself over really. The only other person who so much as talked to him was Blaise Zabini and he was bound to take Pansy's side. Nobody else would even choose to share personal space with an ex Death Eater. His family name was in tatters, being a Malfoy meant nothing now.  
A loud shout caught his attention at the Gryffindor table. That pathetic Weasley boy was stood up making a commotion about something, shaking a damp piece of parchment about. Then Draco dared to look at the boy who sat opposite the ginger lump. The tall, slim, dark haired boy turned to look at him. His vibrant green eyes bore into Draco like hot coals. He let himself keep staring, keep eye contact with this beautiful specimen. He kept looking until heat rose up from his chest and he could feel his cheeks start to blush.  
Harry Potter had been an adversary since Draco had offered his friendship that first day on the train, only to be shunned and humiliated. He had never forgiven Potter for it. The famous Boy-Who-Lived had dismissed him, like trash, while he sat with Weasley and that Mudblood Granger. His hatred had soon become an obsession, so much effort went into making Potter miserable. He'd spread malicious lies, to both students and press. He'd cursed him, dressed as a dementor to terrify him and even went as far as to manufacture a collection of badges just to insult him. If he was honest with himself though, he never actually hated Potter. He just wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. He hated being rejected.  
How long had he and Potter been staring at eachother now? He pushed his toast aside, and rushed out of the hall to return to the common room before anyone could see he's capable of showing emotion.

After the war was over, students from the seventh year were given the chance to attend another year and make up for the disruption of their education. There were very few students from each house who stayed on for the extra year, so rather than make extra room in each of the houses sleeping quarters, Headmistress McGonagle decided to make new quarters for the remaining students. This, unfortunately, meant all the houses were now mixed together. There had been very few problems so far, but it was far more tense arrangements than last year.  
Harry found it easy enough to ignore Pansy and Blaise, but ignoring Malfoy was far more difficult. They had a feud that had years of history and with the parts Malfoy played in the battle against Voldemort, it only solidified Harry's hatred towards the lanky, blonde pure-blood. Sharing the common room with such a self righteous prick was starting to get to him. He couldn't walk through the room without being glared at, let alone sit in the comfy arm chairs by the fire like he used to. One would think the fact Harry had saved his life last year would be worth something. He never expected, or wanted, friendship but he had hoped for some sort of truce.  
After the incident with Ron's essay at breakfast, the Gryffindor's decided to leave their efforts for now. Ginny departed back to the Gryffindor common room and Harry, Hermione and Ron headed back to their own. Harry couldn't help thinking about Malfoy on the walk back.

 _What the hell is his problem? It's not enough I have to deal with his glares in the common room, now he's giving me daggers over breakfast?_

He decided he'd confront him. When he walked through that portrait hole and Malfoy gave his usual smirk, he would give him something to smirk about!  
The trio reached the portrait and Hermione gave the password. _Bubotuber._ When they stepped through, Hermione and Ron headed straight to the dorms to put back their books and parchment. Harry went to take a seat by the fire, thinking the room was empty, only to come face to face with Malfoy himself. He was sat in an armchair that hid him from view when you walked in. Harry chose the arm chair opposite.  
"What's your issue?!" Harry blurted out. Malfoy looked up, momentarily startled, then went back to his usual confident composure. "What would make you think I have an issue, Potter?" he responded, elegantly as ever.  
Harry looked at Malfoy, whose mouth turned at the edge in a smirk.  
"You always stare at me! You used to at least insult me, now you just stare! What's that about?"  
"Well maybe I just can't resist looking at those pretty, pink lips of yours."  
Harry froze.

 _Did he really just say that? Is Malfoy flirting with me? No, he couldn't be. It's just another way for him to piss me off, the slimy git._

"Don't mock me, Malfoy!"  
"Who says I'm mocking?" he whispered, rising from his chair slowly and gliding over to Harry. He leant over, his hands leaning on the arms of the chair, his face now inches from Harry's. "What if I'm being honest?"  
Harry felt his breath on his face as he said these words, the smell of coffee met his nostrils. It didn't disgust him, infact, it made his heart beat fast. They looked into eachothers eyes for what felt like a very long time, but could only have been mere seconds. The sounds of footsteps descending the stairs broke their gaze and Malfoy straightened up swiftly and left without another sound.

Ron stuffed his belongings back in the drawer of his bedside table, still aggravated. He took his robes off and examined the stains from the spilt coffee. He got his wand out, pointed it at the stain and said "Tergeo". The wand siphoned off the coffee leaving no evidence it had ever been there.

 _It's crazy how much I've improved since I started dating Hermione. She's bossy as hell but she's changed me for the better I guess._

He felt privileged to have finally got with Hermione after all these years. She was amazing at everything she put her mind to, where as Ron was convinced he would barely pass his N.E.W.T's. Now he had her, he couldn't imagine life without her.  
After redressing, he headed downstairs, thinking about asking Harry if he wanted to play some wizards chess. He could do with cheering up and, since he always won, it would definitely help raise his spirits. As he reached the bottom step, he noticed the portrait swinging shut.  
"Harry?" he called towards the door, presuming Harry had gotten fed up of waiting for them and left.  
"Y-yeah?" stammered Harry from by the fire, clearing his throat.  
"Oh... who just left?"  
"Umm... Malfoy."  
Ron noticed Harry was red in the face and breathing rather heavily. His spine straightened to the back of his seat and his hands gripping his knees.  
"What happened? Did you fight?" he asked.  
"No, no." Harry hastened to offer an explanation, there was a pause. "I'm just not feeling well, think I'll go take a nap." And with that he headed for the stairs, bumping into Hermione at the bottom and giving her a brief apology.  
"What's with him..?" queried Hermione.  
"Reckons he's not feeling well. Been acting funny since breakfast, probably didn't sit well with him."  
Ron offered his beautiful, bushy haired girlfriend the crook of his arm and she accepted. Linking her arm with his, they left together.

Harry lay in his bed, curtains drawn, thinking over what had happened with Malfoy. It didn't make sense, he and Malfoy had been enemies since first year. How could there possibly be any truth in what he had said.

 _There couldn't, but... what was Malfoy getting from this. Sure it made me uncomfortable, unbelievably uncomfortable in fact, but he'd done far worse before. How could doing this be for his own benefit. Unless..._

Harry wanted some excitement, could this be it? He had used needing a nap to avoid telling Ron what Malfoy had been saying but, now he was laying down in the privacy of his poster bed, he felt himself falling asleep.  
A strange dream crept into his head while he napped. He was sitting studying with Ginny, his beautiful Ginny. She stood up and walked behind him, putting her hands down the front of his robes, caressing the soft skin on his chest. She kissed him sensually from his shoulder, up his neck, across his strong jaw bone. It didn't feel right.  
"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I'm just not in the mood."  
"What's the matter, Potter?" Came Malfoy's hushed voice next to his ear.  
He spun round, shocked. Before he could say anything, Malfoy's mouth was on his. His soft, warm lips pushing firmly against him. He tried to back away but Malfoy's hand was on his neck, holding him in the embrace. He gave in to pleasure, opening his mouth to allow Malfoys tongue inside. His whole body ached and pulsed, specifically down south. Malfoy lowered him to the floor, pressing their hips against eachother and Harry could feel that Malfoy's body was reacting the same way. Harry began to shake.  
"Scared, Potter?"  
He woke with a jolt. Sweat beading on his forehead, his body still feeling the effects of the dream. Looking around, he noticed he hadn't pulled one of his bed curtains fully shut. Through the gap, he saw Malfoy was sat on his bed... smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primal Urges**

Ginny walked down the grounds towards the Great Lake where Ron, Hermione and Harry sat waiting for her. It was a chilly afternoon, it being mid November, but the sun hung brightly in the clear sky. Harry's dark hair glowed around the edges as the sun shone behind him, he always looked so gorgeous in its orange light. She sat down beside him, but he didn't notice. He continued staring into space with a furrowed brow.

"Hope you're not thinking of me, with a face like that!" she jested. He jumped out of his deep thought and looked at her, his green eyes shone like emeralds.

 _He has such lovely eyes_.

She leaned in to give him a kiss but he turned away last second, leaving her planting an awkward kiss on his cheek. They looked at eachother again.

"Sorry." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just not feeling good. Don't want you catching anything."

"Oh... okay."

Disappointment sunk in her stomach. Her and Harry may have only been dating for around six months but Ginny had watched him for years. She knew when he was lying and he was definitely lying now. She just didn't know why. Ginny had always had feelings for Harry, from the first time she laid her eyes on him. Her feelings blossomed as he grew into the strong, handsome man he was today. Although, she couldn't help feeling like Harry was beginning to show less and less interest for the last few months.  
The four of them sat for a while, talking and laughing. Ginny began to relax again as Harry started to giggle along with the conversation too. Clearly whatever had been on his mind was easily forgotten. They soon decided it was far too cold to continue sitting where they were and began to head back to the castle.

"Why don't you guys come back to the Gryffindor common room for a change? I'm sure the guys would like to see you." Ginny suggested. Having not seen her boyfriend since breakfast the previous day, she was craving a lazy Sunday afternoon cuddleed up in his arms.

"That sounds great!" chimed Ron and Hermione together, smiling at their harmonised response. Ginny faked a smile in return.

"Um, actually I think I'm gonna pop to the library quick," Harry replied nervously, "I forgot I needed a book for homework." He looked at Ginny apologetically, gave her a kiss on the cheek and off he went. The happy couple watched him walk away, then looked at Ginny questioningly. She shrugged. Her fears growing stronger by the minute.

 _He's not happy. I don't make him happy anymore. Why doesn't he just talk to me about it? We normally talk about anything and everything. Something's definitely wrong. I won't question him just yet, I'm sure he'll open up to me when he's ready._

It was very quiet in the library. Other than Draco, the only other students were a small group of Hufflepuffs crowded around a table studying, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Pansy's laugh carried across the library, immediately followed by a _Shhh!_ from Madam Pince. Draco looked up to see Pansy sat with her leg touching Blaise's, her robes hitched up to above her knees, whispering in Blaise's ear. Draco rolled his eyes. He tried to keep reading his book but the laughter was niggling away at him. He looked up to find Pansy looking at him, her hand on Blaise's thigh.

 _She's trying to make me jealous. Trying to make me miss her flirting with me._

Truth is, he did miss it. He didn't miss Pansy, but he missed knowing somebody wanted him. He tried one last time to concentrate on his book but it was fruitless. He started thinking about the way Potter looked at him yesterday in the common room. The way his vibrant eyes looked at him. Did Potter like it? He'd only done it to get a reaction but when he did... he'd almost liked it himself.  
One last chuckle threw him over the edge and he slammed his book shut, grabbed his things and headed for the door. Not letting himself look at the two flirty Slytherins. When he turned the corner into the corridor, somebody bumped into him. He spun around, ready to tell them to watch where they're going when he saw who it was. Potter was crouched down picking up the books he dropped when they collided. Draco, not realising what he was doing, bent down to help him.

"I can do it myself." muttered Potter, not looking at him. Draco continued to help regardless. They both reached for the last book and their hands touched, Potter stiffened. Neither of them moved their hand away. Draco brushed his little finger across Potter's thumb, watching his face. Potter just let it happen, his cheeks going the slightest shade of pink.

 _Oh yeah... he likes it ,alright._

Draco took the book and stood up, offering Potter a hand. He cautiously took it and Draco pulled him up. They stood for a second, holding hands. Draco passed him the book and walked away without a word, but with the biggest smile on his face.

It was Sunday, which meant roast dinner. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the school roasts but nowhere near as much as Ron, who was scoffing his face. She couldn't help but look at him with disgust sometimes, times like now when gravy was dribbling down his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and licked it up. Hermione made an audible gag.

"Wha-?" he spoke through a mouthful of chicken.

"Nothing darling" she sighed, he grossed her out but she loved him anyway.

Ginny and Harry sat opposite them talking about their days and she couldn't help but notice how odd Harry was acting. He was joining in the conversation but seemed to be giving short answers and he'd hardly touched his dinner. He kept making glances behind her, but turning to look at what was splitting his attention she could only see the blonde Slytherin boy helping himself to more gravy. She couldn't help but notice how good looking he had grown to be. His robes fitted his toned arms much tighter lately and his face was very chiselled.

 _That can't be what Harry's looking at though, surely._

Her eyes moved to Pansy sitting two places down. Her ample bosom visible down the front of her robes as she lent forward. Hermione frowned.

 _Well that explains it. Is that why Harry's been acting so odd lately? Does he have eyes for another woman?_

Hermione looked back at Harry who was staring behind her again. She caught his eye and he looked down immediately, shifting in his seat. Something was definitely going on. She tried to ignore it for now, there's no way bringing up such a discussion was appropriate right now and she didn't want to upset Ginny when she didn't know if she was right yet. She decided a new conversation might help.

"You three ready for Potions tomorrow?" she asked. Harry groaned and put his hand to his face. "Don't tell me you haven't finished your essay yet?" she continued.

"No, I haven't"

"I thought that's why you went to the library?" Ginny questioned, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah I um..." Harry struggled for words, "I got a bit distracted and... didn't finish it. I'd better go do it now!" he gave Ginny a quick kiss and scuttled away.

"What the hell has gotten into him lately? I've barely seen him the last two days!" Ginny looked between Ron and Hermione as she posed her question. Ron had his mouth entirely full of food and could only raise his hands in a dramatic shrug. Leaving it to Hermione to answer.

"I honestly don't know. He wasn't feeling great after breakfast yesterday, maybe he's still not well."

"I don't think so. Something's not right."

"I'm sure he's fine." Hermione offered, not really believing it as she said it.

As soon as he got into the common room Harry sat down at a table, pulled out his parchment, quill and the Potions book he'd borrowed from the library and got to work. He didn't dare look to the arm chair where Malfoy was normally found. He felt guilty enough around his friends. If he laid eyes on Draco's smooth, flawless skin he knew he would never get this essay done. The common room was getting more and more crowded and he didn't want anybody making any assumptions either.  
Time went by quickly, his friends showed up not long after he arrived and Hermione asked how it was going. He said he was struggling to focus and would appreciate some privacy, so they left him to it. He desperately reread the book he borrowed over and over but the words just weren't sinking in. His mind was too full.  
Eventually the room begin to thin as students went to bed. Ron said goodnight, made a crude comment about Hermione staying with him tonight and headed up with her. He was still nowhere near to finishing his homework. Believing he was the only one still up, he buried his head in his arms and let out a big sigh.

"I can help you with that if you like"

Harry jerked up right to see who spoke. Malfoy was leaning casually against his usual chair. Harry's heart skipped a beat, finding himself to be strangely happy to see him there.

"Potions is my forte, after all." Malfoy purred.

"No I'm fine, thank you" Harry said, turning back to his essay. Suddenly, Malfoy was leaning over him, bending over to read the essay. He smelled musky.

"Potter, this is atrocious." he stated, pulling up a chair and sitting awfully close. Their arms were touching and Harry could feel Malfoys heat spreading into him.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Harry burst out much louder than intended. Draco looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow seductively. He put his hand on Harry's lower back.

"Only trying to help" he whispered.

The tension between them grew insufferable. Not realising what he was doing, Harry began edging forwards. Malfoys nose touched his and that was all it took. Malfoy lunged forward and they kissed. A real, passionate kiss. It was like reality had slipped away and Harry was giving in to his primal urges. He brought a hand up to Malfoy's face, caressing his pronounced cheek bone as their lips moved in unison. Before he knew it, Malfoy had dragged him out of his seat and slammed him ferociously into a wall. Their bodies were pushing forcefully against eachother, hands everywhere. In his hair, on his neck, groping his arse. He pulled away for air and Malfoy starting kissing across his jaw and down his neck. He let out a groan, which seemed to do the trick for Malfoy who started to smile against his neck. His heart was ready to burst out of his chest.  
He grabbed Malfoys face with both hands, pulling him in for another kiss when suddenly Malfoy pulled away.

"That's enough for now" Malfoy said through heavy breaths and left Harry shaking against the wall.

When Draco got into the dorm, he was still breathing heavily. All the other boys were already asleep, except Weasley. Muffled groans could be heard coming from behind his bed curtains.

 _Granger, you little minx._

He took off his shoes, tucked them neatly beside his dresser and began taking off his robes. He had already stripped down to his trousers when there was the undeniable click of the dorm door closing. He acted as though he hadn't heard it and undid his button. He felt Potter's eyes burning into his back as he undid the zip and let them fall to his feet. Stepping out of them he turned to face Potter, who was eyeing him up and down. There was another soft groan from Weasley's bed. Potter's eye went momentarily to the curtains then back to Draco.

 _He wishes I was making those noises come from him._

Draco began closing his own curtains slowly, still fully aware of Potters eyes on him as he strutted around the bed. At the last curtain, he held it open and turned back to Potter. _Daring_ him to join him.  
He was obviously considering it for a second, then an angry expression grew on his face and he hurried to his own bed. Not even undressing before he enveloped himself in privacy. Draco grinned.

 _He won't stay away for long._


	3. Chapter 3

**Distractions**

Waking up in Ron's arms, Hermione let out a satisfied sigh. Last night had been amazing. She stretched and rolled over to look at the time.

 _7.30 AM. Shit, I need to get up before the others do._

It was a general understanding that Hermione would occasionally stay the night in the boys dorm. That didn't mean she was comfortable walking around in front of them in her underwear. Especially when she was wearing the special, red, lacey ones Ron had bought for her and she had blatant sex hair. She peaked out of her side of the bed, checking for signs of early risers. Nothing.

She jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes and made a dash for it. She was half way across the room when she dropped her shoe, tripped on it and landed spread out on the floor with a loud bang. The pain stopped her from moving straight away, forgetting exactly how much skin was on display.

 _Oh Merlin, my head!_

The sound of curtains opening brought her back to the situation. Both Harry and Malfoy's curtains sprung open. Harry was already fully dressed, Malfoy in a pair of tight fitting, black boxers. Both just staring at her. The silence was broken by Harry.

"Um, are you okay?"

Hermione swiftly gathered her things and ran as fast as physically possible, her face so flushed it was near crimson. As she made it out the door, she heard Malfoy cackling uncontrollably.

At breakfast, Hermione was now the one not up for talking. She buried her face in her paper that the owls had delivered so she didn't have to make eye contact with anyone. Harry was the first to join her at the table and an uncomfortable silence hung between them for a few minutes.

"Hey, look, Hermione. I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to stare, I was just shocked." Harry murmered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine," Hermione stated, acting as if it was nothing, "just... don't mention it to Ron will you? He'll only over react."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

The silence ensued until Ron eventually showed up, looking his usual scruffy self. He sat next to Hermione and gave her a kiss that lasted a lot longer than most and said good morning. He then looked at Harry.

"You look like shit." he grumbled, still half asleep.

"Cheers mate."

Hermione took a proper look at him for the first time this morning and realised he really did look terrible. His eyes were red and puffy with big, dark circles underneath them. He was slouched over his coffee, looking miserable.

"Actually you do look pretty rough, Harry. Better down that coffee before Potions starts."

"FUCK!" he yelled abruptly, causing half the hall to turn around. "I didn't finish it.."

"How could you not have finished it? You were still writing when we went to bed last night!"

"I... I... got distracted" Harry stuttered, glancing behind Hermione again. She turned to look, there was no mistaking who Harry looked at this time. Malfoy was looking back at Harry, then turned his eyes to Hermione and gave her a wink. She turned back to Harry feeling angry.

"You've been distracted a lot lately."

Draco sat alone at his desk in Potions, he was the first to arrive. He usually was. Potions had always been his favourite, especially when Professor Snape was still teaching it. Draco had always been treated with favouritism back then, he still enjoyed Potions but he was far from the favourite now.

Professor Slughorn sat behind his desk silently doing paperwork. Draco didn't have to wait long before students started flooding in, turning the silence into growing chatter. Potter was the last to enter along with his little posse. He headed to Professor Slughorn's desk, looking like he hadn't slept at all. There was an unusual cuteness about Potter when he was tired, he looked so vulnerable.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could have more time for my essay? I haven't finished it yet." Harry asked hopefully. Slughorn looked up from his papers, thinking before answering.

"You can come back at seven and finish it here." the Professor answered bluntly. Obviously quite grumpy this morning. "Anybody else neglect to do their homework?" he asked the class.

Draco had finished his essay Friday evening, in fact he had never been late with a single piece of Potions homework since his first class. Yet something made him raise his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm surprised!" Slughorn looked genuinely thrown back. "You can join Mr. Potter here at seven."

Potter shot Draco an accusing look before going to find a seat, quickly realising the only available seat left was directly behind him. Potter looked so pissed off having to sit there that the curvy Seventh Year girl in the seat next to him seemed to take offence. Draco chuckled to himself.

 _This could be fun_.

Professor Slughorn waved his wand at the board and three lists of ingredients appeared on the board.

"These are ingredients for potions you have already learned this year. I want you to give the correct names and amount of ingredients needed for each potion. This should be easy if you've been paying attention in class." Slughorn looked between Draco and Potter. "Extra points to anyone who includes how to prepare the ingredients. No conferring."

Draco straightened his parchment, dipped his quill in ink and began writing the assignment. He knew all of these potions off by heart and could have done it in his sleep. As per usual, he finished before everybody else and took a glimpse around the room. Every student had their face down, focusing on their work. He looked at Potter who was biting his lip in frustration. He must have felt Draco watching because he looked up, the smallest smile appearing on his lips. Draco bit his own lip, drawing Potter's attention to his mouth. His face changed from a smile to an unmistakable look of longing. This time it was Draco's mouth that turned up at the edges.

Turning back around in his seat, Draco took his robe off and stretched. His shirt lifted slightly revealing the dip at the bottom of his back. Potter let out a small sigh. Draco wasn't even sure why he was doing these things anymore. It was exciting though.

As the class ended, Draco left his seat and handed in his parchment. He went back to grab his things, giving Potter a quick wink and mouthing _See you at seven_. When making his way towards the door, Granger made it clear she had seen and quickly looked down at her desk trying to act like she didn't notice. Draco stopped by her desk and looked at her.

"You know Granger, red really is your colour."

"What was that about?" Ron asked Hermione as they left Potions class and headed to Transfiguration. Malfoy hadn't spoken to Hermione since the year started.

"I have no idea. Maybe he just noticed how much my house colours suit me?" Hermione offered, raising her hand to the red, knitted scarf Mrs. Weasley had made for her.

"No that can't be it..." Ron thought aloud. Draco would have seen Hermione wearing red frequently for years! Why would he say it now. Hermione seemed to have taken some offence to Ron's reaction, probably thinking he meant red wasn't her colour. She gave him a disgruntled look and stormed off.

"Oh come on 'Mione! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever."

"I just meant tha-"

"Oh I know what you meant Ronald! As if anybody other than you could possibly find me attractive." Hermione snapped sarcastically.

Ron gaped like a goldfish, wanting to apologise but the words weren't coming fast enough. How did he always manage to put his foot in his mouth? Nearly every argument they'd had since getting together was due to the fact his mouth worked quicker than his brain. Hermione stormed off and Ron knew he shouldn't try to catch up with her. It would only result in further yelling, he had to let her cool off first.

When Harry arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, Ron and Hermione were already outside waiting. Both of them stood facing away from eachother, not talking.

"You okay?" he asked them both.

"Can I sit next to you today, Harry?" Hermione said, answering Harry's question without actually answering it. They were arguing again by the looks of things. Harry agreed and received a disbelieving look from Ron. Harry shrugged and mouthed an apology but at that moment the bell went and he stormed into the classroom. Harry and Hermione followed suit, choosing a desk at the black of the classroom. They took out their wands, ready to begin.

When all the students were settled, Professor Glumm called a Ravenclaw Seventh Year to hand out toads.

"Today, we will continue turning frogs into vases. If you managed it last time, see if you can manage to decorate it."

The classroom filled with loud chatter and incantations. Harry always enjoyed the sense of seclution you could get in Transfiguration. Everybody was so busy chasing frogs and working together that if you spoke quietly enough you could talk about anything. He looked at Hermione who had yet to cheer up. She was so upset she kept ending up making a vase with gangly green legs or bulbous eyes on it. She let out an aggravated sigh and put her wand back down.

"What has he done this time?" Harry half joked.

"Ugh, nothing." Hermione groaned. "Malfoy made a comment about what happened this morning and I couldn't explain it to Ron, obviously, so I acted like he offended me." She had a mixed expression, both shame and resoluteness. She didn't like how she'd reacted but felt like she had to.

"Well, why don't you just talk to him about it?"

"That's rich!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've hardly seen Ginny in the last few days, let alone spoken to her!" Hermione said with a resenting tone, "What's that about?" she raised her eyebrows at him as he looked gormless. Then his face sank.

"I just... I... I don't know. I don't feel like it's right anymore." Harry said gloomily. Hermione's face went from smug to sincere.

"Yes, I've noticed. Ginny has too."

With that they went back to their task, Harry feeling the guilt settle in. He knew it wasn't right to tag Ginny along when he wasn't happy anymore, but how could he break up with her without having a real reason for it? He can't even use what was happening with Malfoy, he couldn't crush her heart like that.

 _Detention is going to be so uncomfortable. I need to talk to him about this and straighten things out. Whatever this actually is..._

Once Hermione's temper had subsided, she'd managed to transfigure her frog into a beautiful vase with wisps of vibrant colours and small flowers. She looked at it appraising her efforts and nodded at her accomplishment. Harry looked between her vase and his own. It was quite good but it was green and flecky like the frog it used to be. How is Hermione so good at everything?

"Look," Hermione started, a lot softer than before "if it's not feeling right then you really should talk to Ginny. You'll only hurt her more the longer you leave it."

Harry knew Hermione was talking truth, but the idea of having to talk to her made his chest hurt. He still loved her, just not in the way she wanted. He decided he would wait until he'd spoken to Malfoy. It was horrifying imagining breaking up with her without at least clearing his head first.

"Okay, you're right"


	4. Chapter 4

**Detention**

Ginny paced outside the Eighth Year portrait. She hadn't spoken to Harry since breakfast despite having three classes with him. He'd been avoiding her, making excuses to stay behind so he didn't have to walk with her, showing up last so all the seats were taken. She'd had enough. She was going to talk to him, whether he liked it or not. He was her boyfriend and he needed to act like it. She spotted Harry walking up the hall and stormed towards him. This was it.

"Harry James Potter! You have been ignoring me all day! You've barely spoken to me all week! What is happening?"

She expected Harry to stop and apologise, make excuses, beg for her forgivness, but he didn't. He carried on walking. Walked straight past her.

"I can't do this right now, Ginny. I've got to get to detention." he stated, not a bit of remorse in his voice. Ginny turned and walked beside him. He's not getting out of it that easy.

"No! You've always got something to be doing. Always too busy to talk to me. I've had enough, Harry! What's the problem here?" she shouted. Her voice echoed down the hall, scaring a couple of First Year Hufflepuffs.

"Look, I'm not doing this now!" Harry snapped, making Ginny step back. He had _never_ raised his voice to her ever. He looked at her. "I'll talk to you later." He added calmly. Then he left her standing in the corridor alone. Humiliated, with tears welling in her eyes, she ran.

For once, Monday flew by for Draco. Classes seemed to come and go, he couldn't even remember what he had for lunch. He finished his dinner without even tasting it and found himself outside Slughorn's classroom ten minutes early. He knocked and walked in.

"Ah, . Punctual as always. Please take a seat." Professor Slughorn gestured to the desks, leaving it down to him where he sits.

Draco chose the desk nearest the door and took out his parchment and quill. He had magically removed the last third of his essay after lunch, leaving work to do in detention. The excitement of seeing Potter had taken over all logical sense.

 _When did this stop being a game?_

Potter entered the room, looked angrily at Draco and greeted Slughorn. His hair was even messier than it usually was, like he'd been running his fingers through it and he was slightly out of breath.

"You only just made it on time, Mr. Potter." the Professor muttered. "Take a seat where you please although I would suggest sitting next to . He's the best in class. He might even help you if you ask nicely."

Potter stood still momentarily, considering his options, then threw his bag on the desk next to Draco and dropped heavily into the seat.

 _He doesn't want to be here. He wasn't looking forward to it like I was._

Keeping composure was important. Draco couldn't let his disappointment show through, he couldn't be weak. They sat in silence for about five minutes before Slughorn informed them he needed to do something in his office next door, warned them he could hear if they weren't working and left. He closed the door behind him.

"What's the matter?" Draco whispered.

"As if you care." Potter replied in an equally hushed voice.

"Of course I care."

Draco could see Potter was trying to read him, searching for sincerity. He dipped his quill in his ink before answering.

"I'm breaking up with Ginny." he said solemnly.

 _He's dumping Weasley. Is it because of what we did?_

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Draco tried his best to sound sorry but it was not convincing. Even he knew it.

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not."

Potter looked at him, surprised. Those exquisite, green eyes shining at him. Burning into him like fire. Draco moved his hand next to Potters, waiting for him to pull away but he didn't. He wrapped his little finger around Potters.

"I'm sorry it's upsetting you though." he said. Potter looked confused and pushed Draco's hand away.

"Why are you doing this?" Potter asked accusingly. Draco looked down, lost for words.

"Because I want to." He placed his hand on Potter's thigh, knowing he was taking a risk. Almost certain he would shove him off, maybe even hit him. Instead, Potters eyes became watery. He still looked bewildered, but he placed his hand over Draco's.

"Nobody can know... if we... make a thing of this." Potter spoke so quietly Draco hardly heard him. It had never occured to him that this would turn into anything more than a bit of fun, but now that it was out there the idea was exhilarating. Draco really had nothing to lose if people knew about them. His reputation was in tatters already, but if it meant getting what he wanted he would do anything.

"Deal" Draco grinned.

He started to slowly slide his hand up Potters thigh. Potter took a sharp breath in and a slow, shaky breath out. They looked deep into eachothers eyes. This was the happiest moment Draco had had in years and he knew that Potter was thinking the same thing. The sound of the door handle made them both flinch away from eachother and seconds later Slughorn appeared holding a pile of papers.

"Hope you boys have been getting things done." he grumbled, dropping the pile of his desk. They both smiled at eachother and got back to work.

By 7.30PM, both Harry and Malfoy had finished their homework. They handed them in to Slughorn who added them to his pile.

"I think I'll finish these tomorrow." Slughorn said, walking with them to the door. "Goodnight boys."

Harry couldn't help but notice he didn't lock his door as he left and grabbed Malfoy's arm to hang back until the Professor was out of sight. He took Malfoy by the hand and dragged him back into the empty, dark classroom. They could hardly see but they shut the door behind them and let the darkness envelope them.

"We still have half an hour until curfew." Harry pointed out. Malfoy laughed. He held Harry by the waist and felt his way to a desk, pulling Harry into him as he bumped against it.

They stood for a moment. Body to body, face to face. Breathing in eachothers breath, soaking in eachothers essence. Harry moved his face forward and kissed him. Reality dissolved around him as their lips moved slowly with eachother. His body buzzed with adrenaline. Malfoy stroked his hands slowly down Harry's back resting them on his arse. He lifted Harry up so his legs wrapped around him and spun him around up on to the desk. Their kiss intensified, Malfoy slipped his tongue in and massaged Harry's tongue with his own. He slipped his hands inside Harry's robes and under his shirt, running a quivering hand across his ribs. Harry broke away from the kiss and undid his robe, letting it fall on the desk behind him. Malfoy tugged his top up and, laying him back on the desk, began kissing and licking his collar bone. Harry let out a whimper. This was the most incredible sexual experience he had ever had. He ran his fingers through Malfoy's hair as his kisses went down his chest. He gently encouraged his head further down, the kisses now just below his belly button. Malfoy stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked tentatively. Harry had never wanted anything as badly as this.

"Yes." He gasped.

Malfoy felt his way to undo Harry's button and he felt his member pulsing against his zipper. He undid the button and zipper, tugged at Harry's boxers until they came off and wrapped his lips around his throbbing penis. Harry let out a rasping moan. Malfoy's mouth moved, taking as much in as he could inside and grasping the base with his hand. He moved back and forth, sliding his tongue up and down Harry's shaft. Harry's entire body shuddered with pleasure, letting out a loud groan as he emptied in Malfoy's mouth. Harry fell back on the desk, his energy drained. Malfoy swallowed his load, stood up and lay on the desk next to Harry. Leaning on his elbow, he traced Harry's cheek bone with his thumb and leaned his lips into Harry's cheek.

"That was fucking amazing." gasped Harry. He felt Malfoy smile against him.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He whispered.

They laid together in eachothers arms for a few minutes before deciding they should get to the common room. Curfew was coming up close. Harry got dressed quickly and let Malfoy leave first so they wouldn't give anything away. They kissed goodbye and Harry was left in the dark alone, worrying about what to say to Ginny.

Having still not made up with Ron, Hermione had headed to the library after dinner alone to study. The mood between them was making it impossible to concentrate around him. She spent half an hour studying and making notes before she was satisfied enough with her efforts to head back.

 _I guess I should apologise to Ronald when I get in. Hopefully he just won't bring that subject up again._

She did feel bad about started a row with him, but she felt like it was for a good enough reason. Ron couldn't stand Malfoy as it was, something like this would only cause more problems than it was worth. On the way back to the common room, she passed Professor Slughorn. Harry must already be back from his detention. Hopefully he had already cheered Ron up a bit before she got back, it would make it much easier to put this tiff behind them.  
Stepping through the portrait hole, she looked around to find Ron sitting by the warm fire alone. A couple of Hufflepuff Eighth Years were at a table playing exploding snap, the loud bangs were the only sound other than the crackling of flames in the fireplace. Hermione daudled over to the arm chair opposite Ron and sat down. He didn't look at her straight away, just looked solemnly into the fire.  
"Where's Harry?" she asked, hoping to get the conversation going.  
"Detention." Ron replied bluntly, still not looking her way.  
How could Harry still be in detention when Slughorn had walked past her just a few minutes ago? Hermione wondered if Malfoy had already come back but she didn't dare to ask. Mentioning him would only start them off again.  
"Look, I'm sorry I snapped earlier"  
"S'fine."  
"No really," she said apologetically, "I overreacted." He finally looked at her. The firelight shining on his eyes in the darkness. A small smile grew on his lips.  
"It's fine." he repeated, but with a lot more conviction this time.  
The couple spent the rest of the evening curled up in the armchair together, talking and laughing. When Hermione next checked the time it was almost 8PM.  
"Harry's going to miss curfew if he's not back soon." she pointed out. At that moment they heard the portrait open, but it wasn't Harry. Malfoy stepped through the hole and then stopped and looked at them. Hermione turned to Ron, who was shooting him daggers, silently begging him not to say anything. She looked back to Malfoy, who smirked before heading upstairs to bed.  
"He's such a smarmy bastard." growled Ron.  
"Please ignore him." Pleaded Hermione just as Harry appeared through the portrait himself. "Where have you been? You've only just made it before curfew!"  
Harry looked like he'd really been put on the spot with that question.  
"Detention..?" He answered sarcastically.  
"The whole time?"  
"Yeah, I had a lot left to write"  
There wasn't even a smidgen of guilt on Harry's face as he lied to them. In fact, Hermione would never have even known he was lying if she hadn't seen Slughorn for herself. Not only did he visibly not care about it, he actually seemed pleased with himself.

 _I've never seen anybody so happy after having detention, especially when the person they spent it with is supposed to be your least favourite person._

Ron had joined the Hufflepuffs for a few games of exploding snap, giving Hermione the chance to talk to Harry alone. She sat for a while trying to decide what to ask and how to ask it, but eventually realised she didn't have much time. She leaned forward so only Harry could hear her.  
"Why were you really so late back?" she whispered.  
"I told you, I had a lot of the essay left to write."  
"I know you're lying Harry. I saw Slughorn half an hour before you came back."  
Harry froze, you could almost hear the cogs turning as he tried to find an excuse.  
"I'm not going to force you to tell me what's going on with you, but don't lie to me. Just come and talk to me when you're ready." Harry now looked quite embarrassed, scratching his scar and looking down. Ron interrupted them by sitting down and bragging about his triumph, but Hermione spotted Harry mouthing " _thank you"_ before wishing them good night and heading to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Breakup**

It was dark in the boys dorm, the only light being the moonlight streaming through the window. Draco lay in his bed, thinking about what had happened in the dark classroom only a couple of hours ago. The butterflies in his stomach were still fluttering.

 _This is real, this is definitely not a game anymore. He's going to leave his girlfriend for me. We're going to be together._

The door opened and he could hear Potter enter, quickly followed by Weasley. They were whispering to themselves. A thought crept into Draco's mind. Potter would never be willing to tell anybody about them, no way would he be able to admit to Weasley the real reason he dumped his sister. Draco would be his dirty secret. The butterflies turned into a nasty, sickly feeling.  
Time passed and Draco was unable to sleep, he tossed and turned in bed until he heard somebody's bed curtains moving. He listened as footsteps quietly made their way to his bed and then his own curtain was pulled open. Potter stood in his boxers, silently asking to be invited in. Draco moved over and pulled the covers down, letting him slide in to bed next to him. Potter closed the curtain shut, wriggled down next to Draco and kissed him. It wasn't a hot, passionate kiss. It was sweet, there were feelings behind it. Draco moved his head back to look at Harry, whose brows knitted together in confusion.  
"What's wrong?" Harry whispered. His breath smelled of toothpaste.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Well I was thinking _maybe_ I could repay the favour." Potter's hand ran playfully through Draco's white blonde hair and a cheesy smile appeared.  
"No," Draco sighed, "What are we doing about all of this? About us? What happens now?" The smile slowly removed itself from Potter's mouth and there was a deafening silence as he thought how to answer.  
"I... honestly, I don't know." It was the reply Draco had expected. As much as he would have loved a straight forward answer, this was far from a straight forward situation. People were going to get hurt. Draco had always appeared to be a completely apathetic person, but truthfully he did care. He'd hurt enough people in his life, he didn't want to hurt any more.  
"I mean, I'll obviously break up with Ginny tomorrow, but I won't be telling her why."  
Draco thought carefully before he spoke, he didn't want to say this wrong and ruin everything before it had truly begun.  
"I like you a lot and I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with," Draco whispered, "but this can't stay a secret forever, Harry. We can't spend the rest of the year hiding in empty classrooms and sneaking in to eachothers beds."  
When he didn't get an answer, Draco looked into Harry's eyes. A glint of green was visible in the darkness making his heart swell, his eyes were wide and his lips had parted in a look of surprise.  
"You just called me Harry." A smile spread from one cheek to another. "You've never called me Harry before." A blush rose up on Draco's own cheek and a smile that matched Harry's.  
"Yeah I guess I did..."  
Harry threw himself on top of Draco, nearly smothering him with a sensual kiss. The bare skin of their chests rubbed against one another, causing a friction that seems to ripple through Draco's skin. Harry threw one leg over and straddled him, the covers fell off of them as he did it showing off his strong arms which tensed as he held himself above Draco. They stared at eachother intensely, keeping eye contact as Harry's hand moved down Draco's chest and began running along the lines between his muscles. Slowly, surely, his hand made its way down to Draco's tight boxers, which were becoming tighter with excitement. Harry smiled teasingly and ran a finger along the inside of his waist band. Draco's breathing was now so heavy he was sure if anybody were awake they would hear him. Harry moved his hand back up and held one side of Draco's neck as he started kissing the other side fiercely.

 _If he carries on teasing me like this I'm going to lose control._

Harry's kisses turned into sexual bites, making Draco grab his pillow in an attempt to stay quiet. The pain only made him harder, his manhood pushing hard against Harry's thigh. Draco let out a small moan of excitement as Harry sucked hard on his neck, but along with an intense tingling sensation came a reality check. He pushed Harry's shoulders up and gave him a long, passionate snog before saying "If we carry on, it's definitely not going to be a secret any more."  
Harry sighed heavily and rolled off, laying next to him and they smiled at eachother. They laughed quietly to themselves, breathy sniggers in the silence surrounding them. Draco felt for Harry's hand and held it tight. He could definitely keep a secret if he could have this, at least for a while. He shut his eyes, still smiling, and fell asleep.

Tuesday morning was a particularly chilly one, the kind of morning that made Ron wish that Hermione would stay in his bed every night. He pulled down the covers, jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible to warm up.  
After drawing back all his curtains, he noticed one of Harry's was open, but Harry wasn't in bed. Ron shrugged, certain he'd find him sitting in an armchair downstairs cramming in some final revision before Charms, only to find the common room empty when he went down there.

 _Where the bloody hell has he disappeared to this time?_

He sat down to wait for Hermione, who was normally down before him but the cold had woken him up early. He didn't have to wait long for her to appear looking bright and bubbly as always, the complete opposite of how Ron felt each morning.  
"You know where Harry is? He wasn't in his bed and he's not down here."  
"No, he didn't mention anything last night."  
He went to greet her with a kiss when she informed him she hadn't brushed her teeth yet. She turned to go back upstairs and bumped in to a rather dishevelled Malfoy. Her eyes went down to Malfoy's neck and Ron followed her gaze. She was staring at what was unmistakenly a love bite on his neck. Showing extreme discomfort and embarrassment, Hermione swiftly looked down at her feet and dashed past him and upstairs. Ron glared at Malfoy.

 _What was that all about? Why would Hermione be embarrassed about Malfoy having a love bite? Unless..._

Ron could feel his temper rising. He stared lividly at Malfoy, who gave him yet another smirk and made his way out the portrait hole.

 _No, wait. I'm just jumping to conclusions here. Hermione would_ never _do that to me. She loves me... although, there was that comment before about red being her colour. Hadn't she been wearing the lingerie I'd bought her that night she stayed?_

Ron pushed these thoughts aside, desperately trying to convince himself he was wrong. He sat simmering in his own mood for a few minutes before Harry came down the stairs to join him in an arm chair.  
"Where did you just come from?" Ron asked in a high-pitched, confused voice.  
"Upstairs." Harry stated.  
"Well, obviously! I mean, you weren't in your bed when I woke up."  
"Oh, yeah, I was uh... in the bathroom."  
It made sense. Harry had gotten up before him, probably due to the freezing temperature. He nodded his acknowledgement and rubbed his eyes. How anybody could be a morning person, he had no idea. Hermione came back down and gave him a minty kiss.  
"Right, breakfast?"

Hermione scaled the stairs, on her way to the bathroom. As she was about to head in, she caught Harry coming out of the boys dorm. He jumped when he saw her and his brows furrowed with unsurety as she squinted her eyes at him.  
"Ron said you weren't in your bed this morning." she said matter-of-factly. Harry's mouth opened but no words came out "And I couldn't help but notice a distinctive mark on Malfoy's neck." Harry's eyes widened. He looked like a deer in headlights.  
"Ready to talk about it yet?" Hermione added, now confident she knew exactly what was going on with Harry. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking like a goldfish, then let out a defeated sigh.  
"Later."  
"Fine," Hermione said, "tell Ron you were in the bathroom. We don't need him finding out just yet."

Ginny sat at the breakfast table, sipping her coffee and waiting for the others. She felt miserable. She still hadn't seen Harry since she had confronted him in the hall way. She drummed her fingernails on the table, anxious to see him and sort this all out. She was unbelievably mad at him, but she loved him and she just wanted to go back to how they were. Ginny looked up just in time to see Hermione, Ron and Harry walk in to the Great Hall. She rose from her seat and met them half way.  
"Hi guys." she greeted her brother and his girlfriend then looked at Harry. "Can we talk? Alone?" She gestured to the doorway.  
"Uh, yeah I think we should."  
They walked out to the corridor and stood shuffling their feet for a moment. Ginny thinking desperately of how to start this conversation without starting an arguement.  
"Look.." she started, but didn't get to finish.  
"I think we should break up." blurted Harry.  
Ginny stood, rooted to the spot. Had she just heard that right? Had the boy she'd been dreaming of being with for years and had the pleasure of being with for half a year just dumped her? Without even softening the blow or _anything_?  
"What?" she said with a croak in her voice. Feeling tears collect in her eyes, she begged them not to fall down.  
"I don't feel the same anymore Ginny," Harry said much softer this time, "I can't pretend to be happy with you anymore."  
Ginny had so many questions. Why don't I make you happy? How long haven't you been happy? How can you let go this easy? She couldn't ask all of these questions so she said the first thing that came out.  
"...is there someone else?" she asked. She wasn't really sure she wanted to hear the answer, but it didn't matter because she didn't get one. Harry just looked down and put his hands in his pockets.  
"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled, slapping him hard across his face. The sound of the slap echoed as every surrounding student stopped and stared. He just stood there, refusing to look at her, with her hand print growing more and more red on his cheek as his face glowed pink with shame. She couldn't take this. She couldn't comprehend it. Tears began streaming down her face for everyone to see. The looks were unbearable. She ran.

As Harry walked back to the breakfast table, Ron and Hermione were already watching him. They had obviously heard his altercation with Ginny, that is to say they had heard what she shouted. Hermione looked at him with concern, as Harry had expected, but Ron's eyes were full of accusations. This conversation may well be just as horrible as the one he'd just had. He sat down, not sure what to say. Hermione shifted her eyes to Ron, waiting for him to speak first.  
"What did you do?" Ron said. Harry still couldn't look him in the eye.  
"I just broke up with Ginny." He said honestly. There was no point in beating around the bush, it would end the same way anyway.  
"Why? What the fuck Harry? That's my sister!"  
"Yeah I know that." Harry started, "I still care about her, I just-"  
"Obviously not!" Ron shouted. Harry couldn't avoid looking up any more, he lifted his head to face Ron, whose eyes drifted to the red hand mark on his face. Ron let out a dry chuckle.  
"I hope that really hurt... it's the least you deserve." Ron said and then got up to leave. He looked at Hermione, waiting for her to leave her seat also, but she was too busy looking behind Harry at the slytherin table. Ron began to shake, he looked like he was going to explode but instead he grabbed his bag and stormed out. Hermione sat in thoughtful silence for a moment before she spoke.  
"Are you okay?" she asked in an almost patronising tone.  
"I've been better." Harry mumbled. "I've really hurt her, 'Mione." He hung his head in his hands. Thinking about her crying over him hurt his stomach.  
"You needed to do it though Harry," Hermione reasoned, "the longer you left it the more hurt she would have been. Plus, I have the feeling you've already moved on." She said that last sentence like it was a question, even though Harry knew she had already figured it out.  
"I didn't mean for it to happen." He whispered.  
"I know..." Hermione glanced over Harry's shoulder again. "He keeps looking at you, ya'know?"  
"You _have_ to keep this to yourself!" Harry enthasised. Hermione nodded while she finished her breakfast.  
"Come on, we've got Charms." she said, grabbing her bag. "We can sit together and talk there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Aftermath**

At the back of Charms class, behind their usual desk, Harry and Hermione were talking about this morning. Throughout, Ron continued to throw angry glares at Harry and herself whilst comforting his sobbing sister. Hermione could feel Harry gradually losing his temper. Could Ron not see that, although it was Harry who had chosen to break up, it wasn't easy for him either? As for the looks aimed at _her_ , well, she didn't quite understand what she'd done wrong but she didn't appreciate it one bit. Towards the end of class, Hermione and Harry talked in hushed voices about what Hermione did and didn't know.  
"So, I think I'm right in saying I know who gave him that love bite." Hermione said subtly.  
"Well if you are right, you're the only one who does know and it would be better if it stayed that way." Harry replied.  
"When did it start?" Hermione asked. She knew it couldn't have been going on for too long. They'd only come back to school about two months ago and before that, Malfoy had been a Death Eater. Also, he'd spent the school holidays entirely infatuated with Ginny.  
"Er... I guess it kind of started on Saturday. I mean, Sunday was when it became, um, more than words." Harry was blushing immensely. Was he embarrassed by what he'd done to Ginny, or merely what he'd been doing? This was obviously all very new to him but he was lucky it was Hermione who had been the one to figure it out. She doubted very much whether Ron or Ginny would take it as well when it all came out. _If_ it all came out.  
"So," Hermione started, unsure of how to say this without hurting his feelings, "Malfoy is an... interesting choice for you to explore this... _change_ with." Harry looked at her insulted. She'd said the wrong thing.  
"I'm not _exploring_ anything!" Harry insisted "I didn't plan any of this, it just... it just happened and it... it felt right!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry!" Hermione hastened to say. "I don't want to argue with you, Harry! I just want to understand."  
"Yeah, well. When _I_ understand it, I'll be sure to let you know."  
Hermione decided to leave it there. Harry knew she was available to talk to now and, being that his other friends were currently pissed at him, she knew he would want to talk again soon.

Later, at lunch, Ron sat with Ginny at the Gryffindor table biting in to a ham and cheese sandwich. Ginny had calmed down a lot by then. She was no longer crying but her eyes were still red and puffy. She sipped at her coffee but barely looked at the sandwich sitting on her own plate. Ron hated seeing his sister like this, especially when it was his best friend who had made her feel this way. He couldn't help but be mad at Hermione too as she seemed to be taking Harry's side in all this. His anger was also not helped by the fact that his girlfriend had been acting so oddly around Malfoy lately.

 _I can't bring up my suspicions with her yet. I'll wait until Ginny is feeling a bit better. She doesn't need anything else on her mind right now._

As if she had sprung from his thoughts, Hermione sat down next to Ron. She went to give him a kiss on the cheek but he moved away. He had no interest in receiving her affections right now.  
"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Hermione asked angrily.  
"As if you don't know." Ron replied, hoping against his own wishes that she might slip up and confess.  
"It's because I haven't flipped out at Harry isn't it?" she asked in a voice that suggested that wasn't reason enough to be mad. At the mention of her now ex-boyfriend's name, Ginny gave out a small whimper.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Ginny!" Hermione said, but Ginny didn't wait to hear it. She grabbed her bag and ran out.  
"Nice one, Hermione! I'd only just got her to stop crying!" Ron shouted down at her. "You just don't give a shit about how other people feel do you?"  
"Me?! It's _you_ who doesn't care about how Harry's feeling with all this!"  
"Why should I? He's dumped my bloody sister for someone else!"  
Hermione's angry face dropped in to shock.  
"He actually said there was someone else?" she asked, almost sounding scared.  
"Well, no... but he may as well have!" The anger was still running cold through Ron's veins. All this pent up hostility bursting out of him. "Seems like nobody manages to stay loyal these days!" She just stared at him, a mixture between shock and anger contorting her face. He stormed off, feeling as though he'd won the battle but lost the war.

Two days passed and Ron still hadn't been able to bring himself to apologise to Hermione. The thoughts of her with Malfoy still lingered. Even though he hadn't seen her so much as glance at him, he was pretty sure he'd caught Malfoy looking her way a few times.

 _I need to stop thinking like this! I'll only push her away._

Deciding she was probably at the library this afternoon, he grabbed his things and set off to find her.

Harry still hadn't spoken to Draco since Tuesday morning. It was now Thursday and he was beginning to wonder if it was because Harry was regretting spending the night together. They had seen eachother in classes and at meal times obviously, but Harry had been avoiding eye contact, no matter how hard Draco tried to catch a glimpse of those vibrant eyes. Was he rethinking leaving Ginny? Had he spotted Draco's scar and remembered why he'd hated him before?  
Draco looked down at his left arm. Underneath the sleeve of his cloak hid the ugly reminder of the life he used to have, the life that he hated himself for even now. He couldn't blame Harry if he'd changed his mind.

 _If I can't forgive myself for what I'd been a part of, how can I expect Harry to forgive me?_

The library was surprisingly packed this afternoon, mostly with Seventh and Eighth Years. The amount of homework they were being given was getting ridiculous. Draco sat at a small table by himself. He was used to sitting alone now. Failing to concentrate on his Herbology studies, he took a moment to sit back and stretch. Surveying the room, he saw Granger walking his way. He looked behind him only to be met by bookshelves, she was definitely coming to see him.  
Granger got to the table and sat in the empty chair opposite Draco without so much as a hello. She opened her book and stared at the pages. To most she would have appeared to be reading but Draco was close enough to notice her eyes weren't moving.

 _Am I supposed to know what she's doing here?_

Draco decided it was probably best to carry on studying, Pansy was at the table next to them and had noticed him watching Granger. He rested his head on his hand and continued reading _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_. Several minutes passed and he was just coming to the end of a chapter when he felt Hermione's hand next to his. He looked up stunned. Hermione's hand moved away immediately, but left behind a note which he quickly screwed up in his hand. He intended on pretending to read some more so as to be less suspicious, when he was shoved hard in the shoulder.  
"You stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" Draco looked up and found a freckled face hunched over him, red in the face.  
"Excuse me?" Draco said unfaltered.  
"You heard me Malfoy!" Weasley shouted, spittle landing next to Draco's mouth. He wiped it off with his thumb and stood up.  
"What would make you feel like I _need_ to stay away from her?" he asked, sneering.  
"Oh come off it, I'm not stupid!" the red head growled. "Comments about what she's wearing, watching her across the Great Hall like a vulture and don't think I didn't notice the way she looked at that dirty hickey you had!"  
"I think _somebody_ was leaning a little too close to their befuddlement draught this morning." Mafloy smirked, inspecting his nails. "Anyway, she's not my type."  
Granger's face unwittingly showed her distaste at Draco's last comment, which did not help her case. Weasley was looking at her like she had slapped him, his face verging on maroon at this point.  
"Ron, please!" Granger pleaded with him. This was the first time she had actually spoken since she had been in the library.  
"I don't believe a word either of you say! Enjoy eachother!" Ron yelled and bolted out in to the corridor like a little girl. Granger threw Draco a disbelieving look and ran after him, begging him to wait. The whole library was now staring at Draco, frozen in place like mannequins. He sat back in his chair and looked around at all of them.  
"Anybody else want to accuse me of shagging their girlfriend?" He announced to the room. Everybody hurried on with their business. He took the moment to unwrap the note which had become crumpled in his fist.

 _You are_ Required _to meet at 7PM._

After begging and pleading with Ron to listen to her, to no avail, Hermione sought out Harry at dinner time. How could Ron have pieced the clues together and come up with _her_ being unfaithful? He must have realised she was keeping something from him, but to think she was capable of doing that to him was insulting. It all came down to her protecting Harry when he had done exactly what she had been accused of. She had to talk to him. Hermione entered the Great Hall and made her way down the Gryffindor table. When she reached Harry, who was sulking over his hotpot, she threw her bag down and dropped in to the seat next to him. He jumped and looked around at her.  
"You okay?" he asked quizzically.  
"Well, my boyfriend accused me of having an affair with Draco Malfoy and dumped me infront of half the school. So I've had better days." She snapped sarcastically. Harry stared at her with his jaw hanging. The repercussions of his actions finally sinking in.  
"Oh shit... shit! _Shit!_ "  
"Exactly. So, I need you to tell him why that isn't the case." Hermione stared at him sternly as she said this, channelling her inner McGonagall.  
"Hermione, I can't! You know I can't!" Harry whispered, panic escaping him.  
"My relationship is on the line because of what _you've_ done!" Hermione hissed, desperately trying to keep her anger from projectingin her voice. "So _you_ have to sort this out... before I do."  
She didn't like to threaten Harry. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't have Ron thinking that about her. Harry stared at his dinner.  
"I'll have to talk to Malfoy first." he said so quietly Hermione hardly heard him. "He should at least be a bit prepared. We have no idea how Ron will react to this."  
Hermione thought about this. The idea of spending any more time with Ron treating her like this made her heart ache, but she decided it was reasonable. If Ron blabbed, this could make their lives very difficult.  
"Fine, but as soon as you have spoken to him you go and tell Ron. Okay?"  
"Okay."

Harry stood outside the Room of Requirement under his invisibility cloak. He wouldn't have gotten in trouble for being there, curfew wasn't for another hour, but he might have gotten questions that he didn't fancy answering if anybody had seen him hanging around. In the five minutes he had been standing there, desperately trying not to pace with anxiety, only one person had passed him.  
At 6.59PM, Draco turned the corner. Harry would never have guessed that he was doing something secretive, he walked with such confidence and a slight cockiness. Harry waited for him to reach him and as Draco got to the wall, the door appeared in front of him immediately. Harry stopped him by the shoulder as he was about to go in. Draco spun on the spot, staring Harry right in the face although he couldn't actually see him.  
"Wait." Harry whispered. He thought he had heard something at the end of the corridor but after having a good look, he gently pushed Draco towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter contains content which is definitely M rated. You have been warned._

 **The Room of Requirement**

Once the door had closed quietly behind them, Harry removed the cloak and they looked around the room. The floor had soft cushions in its centre, spread out neatly like a make-shift mattress and a warm looking blanket lay next to it. Harry had only intended to talk but, judging by what the room had chosen to offer them, Draco had something a bit more cosy in mind. They looked at eachother and an awkwardness filled between them.  
"Maybe we should sit down?" Suggested Harry. Draco merely nodded and proceeded to make himself comfortable on the cushions. They sat together in silence for a minute, not really sure where the boundaries were with this meeting.  
"Why did you ask to meet me?" Draco said, far more quickly than he probably intended to. He was playing with a loose thread on the end of his trouser leg as he spoke.  
"I wanted to talk to you." Said Harry.  
"About what? You haven't so much as looked at me in two days."  
"I just didn't want to start people talking. I didn't have an opportunity to talk to you alone, so I had to ask Hermione to-"  
"Yeah, it's funny that." Draco interrupted, losing his cool composure. "You wanted to keep us a secret and then you go and tell Granger. So... nobody's allowed to know, unless you decide they can?"  
"I didn't tell her anything!" Harry said defensively. Draco looked at him. Those beautiful grey eyes bore in to him. "She figured it out. Seriously, I swear that girl was meant to be in Ravenclaw." Draco looked unsure.  
"So only Granger will know?" he asked.  
"Um..." Harry knew he wasn't going to take this well. "Actually, I need to tell Ron too." Draco's mouth dropped open in pure disbelief.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"Look, you know that Ron thinks it's her that's seeing you. I can't let their relationship burn to the ground because of what I've done!" Harry's voice was breaking as he spoke. He shut his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears he felt building behind them. "I've already broken Ginny's heart, Ron hates me, I can't lose Hermione as well." Before he even finished that sentence, he felt Draco's warm arms wrap around him. He lost any restraint he had in him and cried hard into Draco's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered in Harry's ear, "I forgot what it's like to have something to lose." They stayed like that for a few minutes, Draco letting him cry until he had calmed down.

Harry looked up at him, shaking. Draco's eyes were glassy on the verge of tears, making them glow a shocking silver. He let go of Harry to grab the blanket. They laid down together underneath it with Draco's arm holding him close. He breathed in Draco's musky scent and let out a long sigh. Harry felt a question come in to his mind and before he knew what he was saying it had left his mouth.  
"Why didn't you tell Bellatrix who I was?" The question echoed through the silent room. Draco didn't look at him, but his eyes shot open with fear. Harry couldn't tell if it was because he'd asked something he shouldn't have or if it was that he'd brought up Draco's past.  
"I guess I just... I didn't want it to be you." He said with a quivering voice. "I didn't want to be the reason they handed you over to... to him." Draco removed his arm from under Harry and turned so their faces were nearly touching.  
"Why did you save me from the fire?" He asked. Harry knew he had opened up a conversation that both of them had needed to have.  
"I had to." Harry said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I couldn't imagine leaving you there to die." Draco looked so beautiful in the dimmed light of the lanterns. Harry leaned in and gave him a short, sweet kiss. Draco smiled at him ever so slightly.  
"So," started Harry, deciding a slightly lighter topic would be better, "have you always liked boys?" Draco let out a roaring laugh, Harry didn't even know he was capable of laughing like that.  
"No, actually. I've never really liked anyone to be honest." Draco said through giggles. "When did you realise?" Harry felt a blush rise in his cheeks and let out a laugh himself, although his was much more of a nervous laugh.  
"That night I confronted you about staring at me." Draco laughed out loud again. It was the most alluring sound Harry had ever heard.  
"Ah, so I turned you." Draco smirked.  
"Yeah I guess you did." They lay smiling at eachother. Harry taking in every little detail of Draco's face; the way his skin shone like china, the small dimples either side of his pale pink lips, the length of his blonde lashes that you could only see close up.

He's gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?

Draco pulled out his wand and gave it a little wave around the room.  
"What was that?" asked Harry.  
"Just a little spell so nobody outside can hear us." Draco stated before pouncing on top of Harry and laying a long, hot kiss on him. Harry returned the kiss with force, Draco's stubble rubbing hard against his chin and making it sore. He didn't care. The pain felt nice when mixed with the excitement of this moment. Draco's hands were quick and fervent as they undid Harry's robe and pushed them off of his chest, Harry returned the favour. They rushed to undress eachother, hands and lips everywhere. When they had both stripped, Harry took a moment to admire the man kneeling in front of him. He had yet to see Draco completely naked and was definitely worth stopping to look at. He was slim but muscly, shallow lines ran between each muscle and a nice 'V' shape was chiselled from his hips. Leaning on his elbows looking up at him, he ran his eyes casually from Draco's rather large penis up to look at the handsome blonde's face. He was smirking again.  
"You owe me, Potter." He said smoothly, standing up as he spoke. "Get on your knees." Harry did as he was told. Being told what to do by Draco made him oddly turned on. He had no idea he would find being dominated so hot. Once on his knees, he looked up at Draco for his next order. Harry's heart pumped hard in his chest and as Draco's hand held him under the chin, his thumb pulled down his bottom lip to open his mouth slightly while his other hand held his own hard cock.  
"Lick it." He instructed and Harry obliged willingly. He slid his tongue over Draco's helmet, moving all the way around it's edges before running it across the end again and tasting the salty pre-cum on his tongue. Moving his head to the side, he licked up from the base slowly before allowing just the head inside his lips. He sucked it gently, just once, before releasing it again. Draco's breathing was heavy, he panted as he grabbed Harry firmly by his hair and groaned deeply as he pushed his full length in Harry's mouth. Harry just kneeled there with no resistance as Draco thrusted inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag slightly. His eyes began to water and a single tear ran down his face. Draco pulled out and leant down in front of him.  
"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Harry simply nodded, knowing that it had hurt him but not wanting to admit it. Draco looked genuinely scared at the thought that he had really caused him pain. "We can calm it down a bit... if you don't like it."  
"No." Harry blurted "I, um, loved it actually. Not being in control." Draco seemed to be searching in Harry's eyes for genuinity, then a smile spread widely across his face.  
"Well then," he said, reaching across the floor, "you won't mind if I do this." he pointed his wand at Harry and his arms pulled him down onto the cushions. He tried to move but the entire top half of his body was pinned, leaving only his hips and legs free.

Draco stayed where he was for a bit, quietly appreciating Harry's body. His chest was rising and falling heavily as he looked up at Draco with a mixture of fear and longing.  
"What to do now?" Draco mumbled, acting as if hadn't already decided what was going to happen. He relished the power he had over Harry in this moment, he was the master and Harry was the slave. He leant forwards and began crawling over Harry until they were face to face, then he lowered his waist. Harry's penis throbbed hard against his own, forcing a low grunt from his lips. Draco kissed him, biting his bottom lip. Harry clenched his fists, unable to do anything else other than moan. Draco led his kisses down Harry's neck and grazed his collarbone with his teeth before making his way down to Harry's nipple. He licked it sensually, then nibbled at it softly. Harry was now moaning out loud making Draco smirk as he continued teasing him. He ran his lips down his smooth chest, stopping occasionally to lay kisses on his ribs and hips.  
"What do you want me to do to you Potter?" Draco asked a shaking Harry.  
"I- I want you to- to-" Harry stuttered.  
"Tell me... what you want." Draco now had his mouth centimetres away from his hard, throbbing cock.  
"I want you to suck me Draco!" Harry yelled.  
"And if I do this for you..." Draco stopped mid sentence to run his tongue up Harry's shaft, making him buck with anticipation "...then you will give me what I want." He was now a quivering mess, moaning and squirming in front of him. "Promise?"  
"Yes! Yes! I'll do anything! Please!" Harry begged desperately.  
Draco slipped Harry's long, stiff member inside his mouth slowly. Harry cried out and began thrusting immediately. Draco pinned his hips down with both hands, dug his nails in to his side and gradually picked up speed. Harry's every breath was replaced with screams of desire. Draco kept going hard and fast until he felt Harry's body stiffen in his grip, approaching climax. He slowed his pace to a stop and pulled away.  
"Now... it's time to keep that promise." he whispered. Harry was panting like there wasn't enough air in the room, he watched Draco as he sat up infront of him.

Draco edged forward and positioned himself infront of Harry, opening his legs and lifting them up. Harry looked terrified, but did not protest. Draco spat on his hand and rubbed it on his fingers, looking at Harry who repositioned himself.

He knows exactly what's going to happen. He wants it.

Draco budged closer still and, slowly, inserted one finger. Harry gasped, clenching against it. He moved it in and out a few times then added a second finger. Harry moaned, tossing his head back in pleasure as Draco massaged his G-spot. His penis throbbed as he witnessed the pure, unadulterated rapture he was stirring in him. He couldn't wait any longer. He spat again on his hand and rubbed his penis, that alone had his blood pressure soaring. He leaned over Harry, readying himself. As much as he loved dominating him, he couldn't bring himself to do this without checking with him first.  
"Are you sure..?" he whispered. Harry gulped and nodded. He slid himself in as gently as he could, the urge to go in hard only furthered by Harry's loud cry as he entered him wholly. Harry tightened around him, placing his rough hands on Draco's waist egging him on. He began thrusting slowly, pressing against Harry's sensitive spot as he did so. He knew he wouldn't be last long as the thrusting became quicker and quicker. They moved together in syncronised unison as their pleasure built closer to the edge. Draco could feel him clenching in pulses as he sped up. Harry's body tensed up one final time as he let out a scream of pure ecstasy, spilling his load over his stomach.  
"Oh Malfoy!"  
Draco reached joined him in climax, emptying inside him with a satisfied moan. They layed there, a sweaty bundle on the cushions, completely out of breath. Draco removed himself and rolled over next to Harry. It took a minute to remember Harry was still held down by magic. He grabbed his wand, undid the spell, cleaned up the mess they had made and collapsed back down. Finally able to move, Harry stretched and rolled over to lean on Draco's chest.  
"That... was incredile" he sighed. Draco chuckled.  
"Yeah, it was." He kissed Harry lightly on the forehead.  
"Have you ever done that before?" Harry asked quietly.  
"No," Draco replied, "have you?"  
"No." Harry said, Draco looked at him accusingly. "Well, I've never done what we actually just did. I mean, me and Ginny... you know..." Harry trailed off. Draco wondered if he enjoyed it as much with her.  
"I've never done that with anyone." He said instead. Harry threw him a disbelieving look, but Draco looked at him seriously and a smile lit up his face.  
"I just took your virginity!" He giggled.  
"Yes... you should feel very privileged." Draco smirked. Harry gave him a sensitive kiss before sitting up.  
"We should go if we don't want to get caught, we could both fit under my cloak." he said unwillingly. Neither of them wanted to, but it was probably already past curfew. Draco agreed and they got ready to go. They dressed themselves in a hurry, Harry throwing Draco his shirt.  
"How do you think Ron is going to take this?" Draco asked. He couldn't give a shit about the weasle personally but he knew if the news was taken badly it would be horrible for Harry. He hated admitting it to himself, but he may have actually found someone he cared about more than his own selfish needs.  
"He's not going to take it well... at least not at first."  
"He'd have to find out eventually though, right?"  
"Yeah I guess." Harry shrugged "Come one, we'd better get back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Decisions**

Harry and Draco didn't waste much time in getting back to the common room. They linked arms under his invisibility cloak and walked silently for almost the whole journey. Excluding when they tripped on a step and he had landed on top of Draco, who made a crude comment about 'being bottom this time'. It took all of their effort to stifle their laughter as they continued climbing the steps. Harry soaked in every moment, every touch, every look Draco gave him in the dim light. Knowing he would have to admit their relationship to Ron any minute now, pop the bubble they had been floating in, the moments were bittersweet. They reached the portrait hole and stopped.  
"How do we go about this?" Draco asked.  
"Well, we may as well just go in together hadn't we? Ron's gonna confront us as soon as we walk in anyway." Harry sighed loudly. He pulled off the cloak and said the password, causing the portrait to swing forward. "Here goes nothing." he mumbled and they stepped through together. There were several students hanging out in the common room, but only two looked up when they walked in. Hermione and Ron were sat at opposite sides of the room, but they both looked up at the exact same time. Ron sprung from his usual armchair with impressive speed and stormed towards them.  
"What the fuck are you doing hanging out with this prick?!" Ron demanded of Harry, pointing at Draco. "You know what he's done?!" Harry took a step forwards to stand between the two boys, sensing a fight was about to break out.  
"I know what you _think_ he's done, but you're wrong." Harry said, fully aware that every other person there had stopped what they had been doing to witness this confrontation. "He hasn't been sleeping with Hermione." By this point the frizzy-haired girl herself had stood up to join them.  
"Oh yeah? Who have you been shagging then?" Ron asked, turning to Draco who stood with his head high even though Harry knew his heart was probably beating against his rib cage under the pressure.  
"For your information, weasle," Draco sneered, "I've been shagging-"  
"Me!" Came a voice from behind Harry. They all turned at once to see who had spoken and found Pansy Parkinson standing up from a chair in the corner. "He's been seeing me." Everybody stared as she sauntered over to Draco and linked her arm through his. Without missing a beat, he placed his hand over hers and looked back and Ron. There was an awkward silence as Ron weighed this information over in his mind.  
"If he's with you, how come nobody knew about it? Why would you need to keep that a secret?" Ron picked at the only hole in this fabrication. Draco looked at Pansy, silently pleading with her to answer the question.  
"Well... we've been friends for so long. We didn't want to go public in case it didn't work out." She looked at Harry. "Potter here's been letting us use that cloak of his to evade suspicion." Ron was just looking at the floor, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself as everything seemed to fall in to place. He turned to Hermione, who had been standing at the side lines listening patiently. He took her by the hands and spoke in the softest voice Harry had ever heard leave his mouth.  
"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I've been such an idiot."  
"It's fine," she replied, smiling, "everything's fine. Let's just go to bed."  
"Goodnight guys." Ron said, being dragged towards the stairs. "Sorry I've been such a knob." They headed upstairs together leaving Harry with Draco and Pansy, her hand was still on Draco's arm. The ambience went from a tense silence to a jolly murmer as the students began talking amongst themselves about the drama they just had front row seats to. Pansy looked at Harry with a smirk and mouthed 'You're welcome' before pulling Draco back to the corner to sit down with her. He felt his blood boil as he watched Pansy putting her hands on _his_ man but there was nothing he could do. He sulked off to bed alone.

The common room hummed with excitement as Pansy pulled Draco in seat next to hers, leaning in close to him and resting her hand on his thigh. He recoiled instinctively then, realising they were expected to act this way, he tried to relax under her touch. He looked at her accusingly and she smirked back in response.  
"Why did you do that?" Draco whispered. Pansy just smiled wider and began running her finger up and down his thigh. Draco grabbed her hand and held it there.  
"Why did you cover for me?" He asked "How did you even know I needed covering?" Pansy pulled her hand from his tight grip and let out a long sigh, falling back in her seat.  
"You know, you really should be more careful when you're reading something private. Especially in a busy library of all places." She said maliciously .Draco felt his jaw drop and slammed it shut again quickly, he could not lose composure at a time like this. He swallowed as he thought about the implications of what she knew. She thought she had something against him, but she didn't. He couldn't care less who knew about his sexual orientation.  
"You still haven't answered my first question." Draco said in a low voice. Pansy played with a strand of hair as a small smile appeared.  
"I've always fancied you, Draco. But you've always know that." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with power. She tucked her legs up underneath her and leant in closer. "I wonder how much I could fuck up your boyfriend's life?"  
Draco felt heat rise up inside him and his hands balled up in to fists.

 _She's not threatening me... she's threatening Harry. She's a smart little bitch._

"Here's the deal, you keep up the pretence that we're together and I won't blab about your boyfriend's dirty secret." Pansy whispered right into Draco's ear making him shudder with disgust. "Just imagine it: The-Boy-Who-Lived... And-Fucked-Boys." she laughed out loud. It took everything in him for Draco not to punch this girl square in the face, he just stared at her shaking.  
Pansy stood up and leant down over him in his chair. She lifted his chin up and kissed him on the lips. Draco refused to kiss her back, but didn't move away either.  
"I'll let you think about it." she whispered, followed by a much louder "Goodnight baby." She left Draco sitting there, struggling with what had just happened. Could he pretend to be with her? He would have to. Harry didn't want anyone to know, which meant that bitch had the upperhand. Draco dragged himself off to bed with a heavy heart.

On Friday morning, Hermione sat reading The Daily Prophet and Ron stuffed his face full of an assortment of breakfast foods. Harry sat opposite her, looking miserable again. Apparently Draco hadn't spoken to him since they had almost been found out, which was four days ago. She looked at him sympathetically, wishing she could help him in some way but she was forced to keep quiet on the subject. Instead she decided to ask if he had managed his Potions homework okay.  
"Yeah, I finished it last night." Harry had replied half-heartedly. Ron looked up at Harry and swallowed his mouthful with difficulty before he spoke.  
"Mate, if leaving Ginny has left you feeling like this why don't you just apologise?" Harry gave a short, dry laugh at this. Ron obviously had no idea what was going on but to suggest an apology would fix things (if Harry _wanted_ to fix things) was a new level of dumb. Hermione knew for a fact it would take more than an apology. Every time Ginny came in at meal times Hermione could see her throwing Harry a revolted look before whispering to her friends and making them laugh.  
"I don't think anything could make Gin forgive me, Ron." Harry mumbled, lifting spoonfuls of cereal and pouring them back into his bowl as his face etched with thought.  
"Well, there's plenty more fish in the sea!" Offered Hermione, only to receive an unappreciative look from Harry.

 _Maybe I should just shut up._

She looked back down at her paper, trying to read an article about a rogue troll which had smashed through a muggle village last week, but in her peripheral vision she watched Harry. He was glancing over at the Slytherin table every thirty seconds looking like he was either going to scream or cry. Turning around, she saw Pansy twirling Malfoy's tie in her hand while whispering in his ear. Malfoy didn't seem too interested but he let her do it and when she moved his mouth to hers he let her do that too. Harry jumped from his seat, making Hermione drop her paper thinking she might need to grab him but he simply walked out of the hall. She turned again to look at the blonde. He was staring after Harry, regret plastering his features. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She'd had to make Harry save her relationship, since she'd been dragged in to the drama, but she hated what Pansy had done and couldn't help but feel like it was partially her own fault. She waited for Ron to finish his food, folded up her paper and walked with him to their first class.

By the time Potions had rolled around at fourth period, Harry was livid. Every time he had seen Draco, Pansy had been with him. Linking his arm, whispering in his ear, kissing his cheek.

 _What the fuck does she think she's doing? Why is she doing this?_

Harry showed up first to class, making Slughorn look up in surprise as he entered. He was probably used to Draco showing up first and had praised him for his punctuality. Before long, the gorgeous blonde had shown up with that bitch. They made there way to their seats and it took every bit of restraint he had to keep his head down and act normal. Other students began to flood in and, using the flow of the crowd as a disguise, Draco turned around and put a note in front of Harry. As soon as the note was placed, he had turned back to his desk as if nothing had happened. Harry grabbed the torn piece of parchment and looked at the rest of the class. He couldn't risk anybody spotting this transfer, especially not now. He retrieved his wand, bent down to get his things out of his bag and unfolded the note under the desk.

 _Common room. After everyone's gone. Wear your cloak._

He whispered _aguamenti_ causing a jet of water from his wand to soak the paper, destroying the ink and the message. He tucked the soggy parchment in his bag after gathering his things and sat up straight. When Draco dared to look at him, he gave a small nod of agreement and got on with his work.

As the day went by Harry found himself hovering emotionally between the joy of talking to Draco and the angst of what might come from the conversation. When it came to late evening, Harry pretended to go to bed, hid under his cloak and headed downstairs. He had almost bumped in to Blaise at the bottom of the stairs as he went down.  
"I just don't feel like going to bed yet." He heard Draco's voice from near the fire.  
"Just leave him be Pansy!" Blaise said, standing next to her. "The man needs time alone, just because you're dating now doesn't mean you can smother him!" He laughed. Pansy gave Blaise a mildly insulted glance before sighing and rolling her eyes.  
"Fine, goodnight then." she said as she leant in to kiss Draco. He moved at the last second and accepted a kiss on the cheek. Harry could have sworn he looked right in to his eyes as she did it. Harry waited quietly in the corner for the sound of the dorm doors closing, leaving them in silence. He removed his cloak and Draco looked up at him. There was a small smile on his lips but sadness in his eyes, he stood up and made his way towards Harry in the corner. They were both in their sleep wear; Harry was wearing a simple grey T shirt and matching joggers, while Draco donned very expensive looking deep green pyjamas with his initials embroidered on the pocket and a thick grey dressing gown. It was getting extremely cold now that they were heading in to December and Harry shivered in the chill of the night. When Draco reached him, he opened his gown and wrapped Harry inside with him. Harry let his head fall on Draco's shoulder, soaking up his body heat and breathing in his scent.  
"I've missed you." Draco whispered and suddenly visions of Pansy kissing him flooded Harry's head making him push away, back in to the harsh cold.  
"How could you kiss her?" Harry hissed. "How could you do that in front of me?"  
"She's threatening us." Draco's face tightened as he formed the words. He made his way over to the fire and gestured for Harry to sit with him. "I didn't know what to do and I couldn't talk to you until now, so... I just went along with it." Harry had now sat down opposite Draco.  
"So she _does_ know about us. How?" Harry asked.  
"That note from Granger, she saw it. I don't know how she figured out it was from you though, or if she has any proof." Draco muttered, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. Harry thought about it for a moment before it clicked.  
"She was there." Harry said. "I knew I had heard something before we went in!"  
"Harry... did you lock the door after you shut it?" Draco asked, fear in his voice as he already knew the answer.  
"No." Harry responded, hanging his head in his hands. Draco told Harry everything Pansy had said to him the night before, watching Harry cautiously as he became visibly more irritable. They sat for a while in thought before Draco opened his dressing gown, inviting Harry back in. Harry let out a small sigh and joined Draco in the warmth of the thick cotton.  
"Okay, we have three options." Draco said seriously. "We can go along with what she wants and see eachother on the sly, we can tell her to fuck off and not see eachother any more or... we can just come out to everyone." After a lot of thinking and rationalising, Harry eventually spoke. Hoping he was choosing the right option.  
"Could we just go along with it?" Harry looked up at Draco to gauge his reaction. He looked upset, but nodded all the same.  
"If that's what you want."


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas Eve**

A week had gone by with Draco pretending to date Pansy. As each day passed he hated her more and more, he started to hate himself too. It was getting harder to enjoy his time with Harry when he had to spend all day allowing Pansy to lay her hands and lips on him. His skin felt tainted. He barely had time alone with Harry and when he did he couldn't relax enough to be intimate with him. They had began arguing about silly things and it was getting too much.

 _Have we made the right decision? I feel like this is tearing us apart._

Another agonising day of pretending to be someone he was not had left him grumpy and irritable. He slumped in the arm chair by the fire, waiting to see Harry appear in the corner like usual. Pansy pulled at his arm, begging him to spend the night with her for once.  
"Come on, babe! It's been over a week and we still haven't... you know." She said, trying to sound sultry but sounding pathetic. Draco tugged his arm away her harshly and glared at her.  
"Yeah, there's a reason for that." he muttered with repulsion. They were the only two in the room, except for Harry who was hidden in the corner. She leaned in close.  
"If it would make you feel more comfortable, we don't have to do it the _conventional_ way." She offered, smirking at him and fluttering her lashes. Draco let out an audible display of disgust, making her snap upright. She looked humiliated.  
"I might be pretending to like you Parkinson," Draco said without looking away from her, "but that doesn't mean my skin doesn't crawl every time you touch me." Pansy's face turned a vibrant red as she heard this. She turned on her heel and stormed out of room without another word. Draco waited until he heard her dorm door close before he spoke.  
"I can't do this anymore." he said to the apparently empty room. Harry appeared from under the cloak and walked towards him.  
"I'm sorry I've put you through this. It's not fair." He said as he sat down on Draco's lap. Harry placed his hand on Draco's cheek and he leaned in to it, relishing in the caring touch. He wished it could be like this all the time.  
"I can't pretend anymore Harry." He said simply. "If I have to act like I'm with her just to be with you, then we have to end this." It came out far more brutal than he had meant it to. Harry looked like he'd just had his heart torn out.  
"You want to end it?" He whispered.  
"Would you rather I spend the entire school year with that slut?!" Draco exploded. Harry jumped off of him.  
"I didn't put us in this situation!" Harry said defensively.  
"No, you didn't but that doesn't make this situation any easier." Draco tried to explain. "You don't understand!"  
"And _you_ don't understand what it's like to see her all over you every day! You think I've got the easy end of this?!"  
"Neither of us have it easy! That's the point! It shouldn't be this hard!" Draco was almost shouting now. He had risen from his seat and was shaking. They stared at eachother, Harry's beautiful green eyes were filling with tears. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to be the reason Harry hurt like this.  
"I can't do this anymore." He repeated. They both had tears running down their faces now. Draco hated showing emotions, but didn't wipe them away.  
"Then don't!" Harry retorted. He grabbed his cloak and ran upstairs. Draco picked up an empty glass on the side table and launched it into the fire place, watching it shatter into a hundred tiny pieces within the crackling flames. He stared at the shards scattered in the embers until the heat began to burn his teary eyes. By the time Draco had gone up to their dorm, Harry's curtains were drawn with a quiet sobbing sounding from within.

 _It's better this way. It has to be._

It was mid December as Ron walked hand in hand with Hermione out to the court yard. The ground was covered with a light frost and the sky was grey, but the fresh air felt nice on his face. They walked around the grounds for a bit, enjoying their lazy Sunday together and talking about Christmas.  
"I can't believe Harry's not going to be with us at your house this year!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head.  
"I can!" Quipped Ron, receiving an unamused look from his girlfriend. "Look, I may have forgiven Harry but Ginny certainly hasn't. Why would Mum want him there?"  
" I know, I know... it's just going to be so weird."  
"Yeah it is. Just be grateful it's not you that's gotta tell him!"  
The couple took a walk around the Great Lake then headed back inside. It had started to get dark and the wind began to sting their ears. They walked the rest of the way back with Hermione tucked under Ron arm, sharing warmth. They stayed this way until they got back to the portrait hole, still holding on to eachother as they stumbled through in to the common room. They laughed at themselves until they spotted Harry alone and quiet by the fire. He had been this way for a couple of weeks now and Ron just didn't know what to say anymore. It didn't help that he had to be the bearer of bad news.  
"Hey mate, you okay?" Ron asked, scuffing his feet on his way to sit next to him.  
"Yeah, you?" Asked Harry, with no real conviction.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Ron answered, sounding as awkward as he felt. "Look, mate, about Christmas this year..."  
"I'm not invited to yours. It's fine." Harry interrupted leaving Ron with a pit in his stomach. He hated that Harry would be stuck at Hogwarts alone.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that Ginny-"  
"Yeah, I get it. It's fine." Harry said. Ron knew that it wasn't fine but he wasn't going to call Harry out on it. He left his seat and headed for the stairs to join Hermione. They wished Harry goodnight and went to bed feeling rotten.

Christmas Eve had been a tough day for Harry. He was the only Eighth Year to still be here, all except one other student. Draco Malfoy. The idea of being alone with him made his stomach hurt. They hadn't been alone together since they had broken up and any time they were near eachother they avoided eye contact at all costs.  
Lunchtime had been and gone. Harry couldn't bring himself to eat and his fingers were starting to go numb from spending the afternoon outside. He trudged through the thick snow back to the castle, the hem of his cloak soaked and weighing him down. When he got through the portrait hole, he immediately removed his cloak and untied his shoes. He made his way to the arm chairs, intent on taking off his soggy socks and drying his damp clothes in front of the warm fire. He layed his cloak down on the floor and placed his shoes next to it in the warm glow. Turning to sit down, he realised he wasn't alone. Draco sat in his usual arm chair, facing away from the entrance and swirling a drink in his hand. Harry looked down at his wet feet, feeling Draco's grey eyes boring in to him and making him shiver even in the fire light.  
"I don't bite Potter." Draco muttered with a slightly slurred speech. "Sit down." He gestured to the seat opposite and Harry complied. He mused on the fact that even though they weren't together, he would still adhere to Draco's commands. It was like second nature. Draco continued to look at Harry as he removed his damp socks.  
"You know, your trouser legs are looking a bit wet at the bottom." Murmered Draco, eyeing Harry up and down. "Might need to take those off too." The infamous smirk turned up at the corner of his mouth as they made eye contact. Harry swallowed hard. Why did the blonde still have such an effect on him?  
"No, I think I'll keep them on actually." Harry muttered, looking down at the fire. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, making Harry's heart pick up in speed. After a few moments, Draco broke the silence.  
"Mrs. Weasle didn't want you round this year then?"  
"Don't call her that!" Harry warned, finally taking his eyes away from the fire to look at Draco's, which danced silver in the fire light.  
"Sorry!" Draco raised his hands theatrically and spilled some of his drink on the arm of the chair. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here."  
"Well that makes one of us." Whispered Harry but just loud enough for Draco to hear. He looked genuinely hurt by this response.  
"You know you missed me!" Draco slurred. For such an attractive man he really did look a state right now. His hair was completely untamed, his T shirt was half tucked into his jeans and he could barely sit up straight. He downed the last of his glass and placed it on the side table.  
"You're drunk." Said Harry.  
"I guess you'd better catch up then." Draco offered, he refilled his glass and waved his wand making the bottle of Firewhiskey next to him float over to Harry's side table. With another flick a glass had appeared next to it. Harry considered this for a second before deciding there was no reason not to. He was feeling low, a drink might raise his spirits.  
"Okay" He grabbed the bottle and filled his glass almost to the top. He glanced at Draco who looked relatively impressed and took a big gulp. The beverage burned all the way down to his stomach and, despite his best efforts, his face contorted from the taste. Draco laughed that rare boisterous laugh that you couldn't help but laugh along with. Harry coughed through his giggles. He wasn't much of a drinker and this was strong stuff. He took a small sip this time, showing only the slightest grimace at the taste. Draco's smile was mesmerising as they beamed at eachother.

 _I have missed him... so much._

As the afternoon turned to night, the Firewhiskey turned to vodka shots. They had moved their chairs next to eachother and were talking about the days before the war. Harry wiped a tear from his eye after laughing about when Hermione punched Draco in their third year.  
"That really hurt you know!" Draco chuckled. "That girl's got a good swing!" They had leaned in as they giggled and ended up resting their heads together. The laughter died down and they stayed their, touching for the first time since their arguement. Harry thought about how much he'd like to climb over on to Draco's lap, but it had been Draco who had said he'd wanted to end it. He stayed where he was, waiting for him to speak first. Draco moved his hand over to Harry's. His skin was soft and warm.  
"Why couldn't it just be like this?" Draco asked. Harry knew this question was coming, but wished he didn't have to answer.  
"I don't want to hurt Ginny any more than I already have." He answered. Draco sat up and looked Harry deep in the eyes, his stare touched Harry's soul and made him long to hold him.  
"Do you still love her?" Draco asked in a hushed, pained tone.  
"Yes," Harry answered, Draco looked away quickly, "but not how I thought I did before. She's like the sister I never had. I guess my emotions just got mixed up." Harry poured them both another shot each and held one out to Draco. He took it, clinked his glass with Harry's and they downed them. They sat quietly for a moment, both lost in thought, when suddenly Draco stood up.  
"Dance with me." He said, holding a hand out to Harry. Harry looked confused.  
"There's no music." He said. Draco pulled out his wand and gave it a twirl, filling the room with a song Harry recognised.  
 _I really can't stay- Baby, it's cold outside-_  
Harry's face stretched in a cheesey grin as he took Draco's hand and let him pull him up. Draco placed his hands on Harry's waist and he put his arms around his neck.  
 _This evening has been so very nice-_  
They moved to the music, watching eachother.  
"How do you even know this song?" Harry asked. "It's muggle music."  
"My mum used to play it around Christmas time." Draco answered, making Harry's brow furrow. "Only when my dad was out of the house of course. He would have hated it." The idea of Mrs. Malfoy enjoying muggle music bewildered Harry beyond belief but he said no more. He let himself enjoy the simplicity of the moment.  
 _The neighbours might think-_  
They moved closer together, their bodies pushed against eachother and Harry nestled his face into Draco's neck. Draco let out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist tightly. They danced in the fire light, their dark shadows falling on the floor and walls around them dancing too.  
 _I wish I knew how to break this spell-_  
"I have missed you." Harry breathed in to the nape of Draco's neck. Draco moved back to look Harry in the face, he moved one hand to his face and held it there.  
"I've missed you too," he whispered, "but after the rumours Pansy started... we can't go back to how we were. Unless we went public." Harry stared back at him, thinking hard about wether having what he wanted was worth everything it would cause.  
"Let's just enjoy tonight." He said, leaning back in to Draco who enveloped him in his warmth. "We can talk tomorrow, let's just have tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Asdfgh**

On Christmas Day, Draco woke up with Harry's hair in his face. He breathed in the smell of his shampoo, he smelled of apples. Pulling back the covers, he lay an appreciating gaze over Harry's bare back. They hadn't done anything, they were far too drunk and Draco didn't feel like it was right. They had just gone to bed together, fallen asleep in eachothers arms and relaxed in their company without having to worry about being seen. Draco ran his fingers softly over Harry's shoulder and down his arm, stirring him from his sleep.  
"Merry Christmas." He whispered in his ear. The edge of Harry's mouth curled and he turned on to his back. He was adorable in the mornings. His messy black hair stood up in every direction and his eyes squinted in the morning light.  
"Merry Christmas." he returned in a croaky voice. Draco pushed Harry's hair back off of his forehead, revealing the lightning scar and gave it a kiss. Harry grabbed his arm and looked at Draco's own scar on his left arm. Draco froze. Harry stayed looking at it for what felt like forever then pressed his lips against it. He looked up at Draco's face and placed his hand on his neck.  
"I haven't got a present for you." He said apologetically.  
"I've got one for you." Draco smirked and kissed Harry sweetly on the mouth. He still tasted like alcohol from the night before but it didn't matter. He pulled away and could see Harry biting his lip.  
"But..." Draco said "I think we should talk first." He layed down next to him again and Harry turned to face him. "What happens when school starts again?" Harry didn't lose eye contact for a single second as he thought.  
"We do whatever you want to do." He answered. "You've lied for me, pretended to be somebody else, done what you could to keep this a secret. It's about time I did something for you."  
"What about Ginny?" Draco asked. He wanted Harry to be sure of what he was agreeing to.  
"I'll always love her but I think... I _know_ I..." Harry trailed off.  
"You know... what?" Draco pushed. Harry's mouth hung open slightly, the words on the edge of his lips.  
"I love you more." He whispered, looking away for the first time. A strong blush growing on his cheeks. Draco pulled him back to face him and pressed his lips hard against Harry's, his hand holding Harry's burning cheek. He stopped to look at him.  
"I love you too."

Hearing Draco say he loved him back was the best Christmas present Harry could ever have hoped for. He pulled the gorgeous blonde back in for a passionate kiss, running his fingers through his thick locks. Draco moved himself on top of Harry, his skin was hot against Harry's chest. Their snog calmed in to slow, sensual kisses as they held eachother tightly. Whenever Harry had been with Draco like this before, his heart had thumped a thousand beats per minute. This time, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Draco moved his mouth down to Harry's neck, trailing kisses as he went. He hadn't yet put his glasses on, but it didn't matter. Harry watched the blurry figure as he began kissing down his chest, holding him by the waist as he did. His kisses were soft and careful, leaving moist patches where they had been. Harry closed his eyes. Draco's every touch intensified as his senses took over. He felt his hand lightly brush his skin as he moved it down to Harry's boxers. His member began pulsing with excitement as Draco hooked his fingers inside and tugged them down, releasing him. He could feel the Slytherin's cold hand grip him firmly at his base as he wrapped his warm, wet lips around him. Harry let out a soft groan.  
This was so different to last time, a complete contrast in every way. This wasn't fooling around, it meant something. It was real. Draco slowly moved his mouth up and down Harry's shaft, sending shivers down his spine. His lips worked tightly around him, picking up the pace as Harry's breathing quickened. His hand went in rhythm, caressing the remaining length of him that wasn't reaching Draco's lips. Harry's back arched as he felt himself coming close to the finish. He flung his head back as he called Draco's name, making him go faster. Letting out a loud final groan he released himself into his mouth, shaking with pleasure.  
Draco swallowed his load, wiped his lip with his thumb and crawled up the bed to lay down next to the shivering Harry. He lay there for a moment, a smug smile on his face as he watched Harry trying to catch his breath.  
"Did you like your present?" He asked, tickling Harry's arm as he ran his finger over it.  
"Very much so." Smiled Harry, looking into Draco's eyes which were shining like diamonds.  
"Well," Draco said while getting out of bed, "we had better get down for breakfast." His tight black boxers showed his form perfectly making Harry wish he could return the favour right now, but Draco was right. At the mention of breakfast Harry's stomach began to rumble, reminding him he hadn't actually eaten anything since the previous morning.  
"Yeah, you're right." He agreed, reaching for his boxers and getting up. Draco went over to his own bed to grab clothes and they began getting dressed.  
"Should I go down first?" Asked Draco as he buttoned up his tight, black jeans. Harry turned to look at him.

 _Damn, his arse looks great in those._

"We could just show up together." He suggested. The slim blonde turned so they were facing eachother.  
"Don't you think that would be a bit obvious?" Draco pondered.  
"Maybe. I don't really care anymore." Harry answered. "Do you?" A cute smile appeared on Draco's lips as he looked at the man he loved.  
"No. Couldn't care less."

The Weasley family were gathered around the Christmas Tree, Hermione sat on the floor leaning against Ron's legs and grasping a cup of coffee. She glanced up at him and he was grinning like a little kid, despite the fact he was wearing yet another maroon jumper which Mrs Weasley knitted for him. She couldn't help but smile herself as she looked down at her own purple jumper with an orange 'H' on the front. It made her feel like an official family member. The whole family were wearing their jumpers. Hermione looked briefly at the only jumper not being worn, which was folded under the tree. It was blue with a yellow 'F' on it's front. Stealing a glance at George, she noticed he was looking at it too. Angelina Johnson, who was perched on the arm of his chair, wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the top of his head. He looked up at her lovingly and kissed her on the mouth.  
Mrs Weasley began sorting through presents, looking at labels and handing them out. She waited until everybody had one before announcing that they could start opening them. Hermione flipped over the tag on her present, it was from Ron. She unwrapped it carefully to reveal a small black box. Opening the box revealed a dazzling necklace with with a large opal in the pendant. She pulled it out, admiring it as it shimmered with colours.

 _How could he afford this? It's beautiful._

She looked up at Ron, beaming at him. "I love it." He took it off of her and pulled her hair out of the way before placing it around her neck. "Good." He whispered and kissed her jaw.  
The family spent an hour opening presents and laughing together before they were ready for breakfast. Hermione took a moment to pull Ron aside as everybody else made their way in to the kitchen. She kissed him and thanked him again for his gift.  
"Do you think I could borrow your owl?"  
"Sure, why?"  
"I want to send Harry my gift for him." Hermione explained. Ron looked a bit uncomfortable, but agreed. She knew he hadn't got Harry anything from him. They may have made up but Ron didn't want to disrespect Ginny.  
"Go send it off and I'll meet you at the table." He said, leaving her to find Pigwidgeon. On her arrival at the breakfast table, everybody was already digging in to their food. She took a seat between Ron and Ginny, grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself another cup.  
"What were you up to?" Ginny enquired.  
"I was sending an owl." Hermione answered vaguely. Ginny stopped her spoonful of beans on its journey to her mouth, squinting her eyes at her.  
"To who?" Hermione didn't want to lie, it had been over a month since the break up and she couldn't expect people to avoid his name forever.  
"Harry." Hermione said, loading her plate with sausages.  
"Oh..." Ginny put her spoon back down, thought for a second and pushed her plate away. "May I be excused? I'm suddenly not very hungry."  
"Yes, if you please dear." Mrs Weasley answered.  
"What?" Exclaimed Mr. Weasley. "You've hardly touched it!" Ginny stood up to leave and pushed her chair in under the table.  
"Well, poor Ginny has had a poorly tummy lately. Do you need the toilet dear?" Mrs Weasley enquired. The table sounded with giggles and noises of disgust.  
"Mum!" Ginny screamed before running towards the stairs.  
"Well, it's true!" Mrs Weasley tried.  
"It's gross." Muttered Ron.  
"I think she's being stupid." George said making everyone turn to him. He looked around at everyone. "She's obviously not over Harry, but we've all been through a lot worse." This was the most serious thing Hermione could remember George ever saying. The family went back to eating, quietly digesting what the twin had said. She knew she wasn't the only one thinking about the jumper under the tree.

"We don't have to eat together," Draco said, "if you'd rather not start the gossip mill running just yet." They were stood around the corner of the Great Hall, Harry was eyeing the door nervously.  
"It's just breakfast." Harry pointed out. "As long as you don't snog me over my porridge I doubt we'll cause much drama." He smiled weakly at Draco, an obviously forced smile to attempt to hide his angst.  
"Okay." Draco shrugged, walking confidently towards the door. Harry followed him, scuffing his shoes as he went.  
The usual house tables were gone, replaced by a single table in the middle of the room. There were only a dozen or so students at the table, none of whom Draco could place a name for. The lack of people had obviously encouraged this choice of arrangement. Headmistress McGonagall sat at the teachers table, biting down on a piece of toast. When she looked up to see the two boys enter together, it nearly fell out of her mouth again. Harry took the seat nearest to the door, shuffling nervously as he did. Draco went to sit next to him, but decided instead to take the seat opposite. They busied themselves with pouring drinks and choosing their food, avoiding eye contact with everbody. Including eachother. The hush that had fallen over the breakfast table when they entered, soon became a hearty bustle as students were going as far as to move seats so they could gossip.  
"Maybe us sitting together is more interesting than I had predicted." Harry spoke to his porridge. Draco smirked as he bit the crust off his toast, making a noise of agreement. They went back to their content silence, kicking eachother playfully under the table. The noise had gone back to a normal level, only to be interrupted again by the morning post which caused screaming and cheering. Owls came flying down, carrying letters and parcels. Draco looked down at his toast, knowing that nobody would have sent him anything. His heart swelled a bi when an owl stopped in front of him, only to burst again as he read the label.  
"You've got a present." Draco said, trying desperately not to sound bothered. Harry reached for the parcel, tipped the owl and began unwrapping it, looking up at Draco almost apologetically. It was a beautifully decorated compass, golden and embellished with red and green stones around its edges. A note layed inside the unwrapped paper. The blonde picked up the note after Harry had read it.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _Let your journey take you where you need to go._  
 _Don't let fear stop you from getting there._

 _All my love, H.G. XXX_

 _P.S. So you don't get lost along the way._

"Why do I get the feeling she knew about our Christmas plans before we did?"

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, sobbing softly in to her hands. Her family could be so insensitive at times. Not that she wanted to talk to any of them anyway, they wouldn't understand. Her parents had been married for years, spouted out a small army of children and had never broken up even for a day. All her siblings were sick of seeing her moping around by this point and she couldn't imagine them being much help. She cried a little harder as she thought. A small knock on her door made her snap up straight and wipe her eyes on her sleeve.  
"Who is it?" Ginny tried to take ask without sounding like she'd been crying, but the frog in her throat gave her away.  
"It's Hermione. Can I come in?" The red head jumped from her bed to the little mirror on her desk with orange fur around the edges. She wiped away the last of her tears, although the red puffiness remained, and told her to come in.  
"Hey." Hermione said, watching Ginny tentatively as she came in the room. "Thought I'd come see if you were okay." Ginny looked around her room in an attempt to avoid Hermione's patronising face, when she began to notice how bloody girly her room was. Everything was shiny, furry or glittery. Chudley Cannons posters hung from the walls, making it look like a fanatic little girl lived here.  
"Look at this room!" Ginny exploded with no warning for the poor startled Hermione who shut the door quickly behind her. "A _woman_ would never have a room like this! This is a child's bedroom!" She stood up abruptly and ripped a poster down. "A fucking fan girl's bedroom!" She swung around and swept the contents of her desk to the floor. "No wonder Harry left me!"  
Hermione rushed towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders, a terrified look on her face. She struggled to get out of her tight hold.  
"Ginny stop!" Hermione shouted. Ginny looked at her with fresh tears streaming down her face. "Sit down." The frazzled brunette said calmly. Ginny did as she was told and collapsed into Hermione's embrace on the edge of her lilac bedpread.  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked, rubbing Ginny's bed. "You can talk to me."  
Ginny took several deep breaths.

 _This is it, it's now or never._

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

 **Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger. I doubt I will be writing over the holidays, please don't hate me ;) Pleeeease review! Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So, there isn't really any excuse for leaving you all a WHOLE YEAR apart from I've had a pretty rough year and... really?... I forgot? *ducks down behind laptop, hiding from angry readers* I am soooo sorry! But, I mean at least it's Christmas time again so the theme still works! Hope you enjoy! A very Merry Christmas to all you kinky animals xxx**

 **Christmas Evening**

"I still don't understand why we're doing this." Draco complained, although he had an amused smile on his face. He watched Harry as he used his wand to put the final sheet up, magic supporting the weight of the material and enveloping them in their own home-made tent.  
"I can't believe you've never made a fort before!" Harry laughed as he looked around at his handy work. "It's much easier using magic instead of clothes pegs."  
"What are clothes pegs? Like badges?" Draco inquired, making Harry chuckle.  
"Oh, you poor ignorant pure-blood." He chortled, crawling towards the disgruntled Malfoy heir and laying a soft kiss on him. Draco let his indignation slide and kissed him back. He leaned back on his hands, his usually toned stomach sticking out in a bump from the hearty Christmas dinner they had just eaten. They had sat next to eachother at the table, pulling crackers and laughing together at the shitty jokes inside. Draco looked around at the sheets that glowed with the light of the fire.  
"So what do we do now it's up?" He asked, actually enjoying the sense of comfort the fort filled him with.  
"We sit in it." Harry said simply.  
"'That's it?"  
"Yep."  
"Why couldn't we have just sat in chairs? Like normal wizards?"  
"For Merlin's sake, Draco! Just enjoy the innocence of it would you?" Harry asked. Draco gave him a seductive smirk, sitting up straight to hide his food baby bump.  
"I've never been innocent." He remarked. Harry smirked back, making Draco's heart skip a beat.  
"I think, if you remember rightly, you were more than innocent before the Room of Requirement." He teased.  
"Prick." The slytherin joked. "While we're on that subject, you still owe me a Christmas present." The Golden Boy's smirk widened in to a grin  
"Yes, I was thinking..." Harry hummed with sultry under tones "it is about time I... _give it to you._ " He reached for his wand, making Draco flinch instinctively, then he edged his way nearer. "I think it's about time. _I_ was in control." Draco went to say something but in a flash, the wand was in his face.  
" _Silencio!"_  
Draco moved his mouth to speak but no noise came out. He showed his annoyance with a scowl and Harry smirked again.

 _Why is it so damn sexy when he does that?_

"You will do as you are told. You will not defy me." Harry whispered with an intense look, still pointing his wand at him. This new side of Harry was so shocking. Draco nodded.  
"Good. Take off your top." He demanded and Malfoy obeyed. Pulling it off over his head casually, folding it up and placing it to the side.  
"Now your jeans." Harry eyed the tight, black jeans as he said it. Pointing at his crotch with his wand, the button popped off.

 _Those were expensive._

Draco glared at him momentarily before sliding them out from under him and removing them entirely. Not bothering to fold them this time, he chucked them to the side.  
"Lay down." The Gryffindor ordered. Draco did as he was told. He lowered himself to his elbows before lying down on the soft carpet beneath him, keeping his eyes on Harry unblinkingly. Harry's own eyes shone like the colour of spring leaves when the sun filters through them. He began to slowly remove his own clothes. Draco's heart began to beat fast and his chest rose and fell heavily. He had never been in a situation where he had such a lack of control... by choice anyway. As a Malfoy, he had been raised to believe that to be controlled was to be weak. But he didn't feel weak.

Harry stared down at his slave. He had stripped down to match Draco in his boxers. Although the room was perfectly warm, the blonde shook slightly on the floor as Harry knealed above him. He lowered himself down to him and purposefully, slowly tugged on Draco's boxers. As he pulled them off, his swollen member burst out to greet him. He licked the end causing Draco to open his mouth, though no sound came out. He pulled the boxers all the way off and threw them behind him, taking his full length inside his mouth urgently and letting it slide down his throat. The hot, quivering man on the floor arched his back and grabbed at the sheets next to him. The fort came tumbling down around them but Harry didn't stop. He went faster, forcing as much down his throat as he could handle until Draco squirmed in a way that showed he was getting close.  
Harry stopped abruptly, pulling the sheets away from them to find a panting, sweaty body collapsed beneath them.  
"Sit up." He ordered, removing his own boxers and lying back to lean on his elbows. Draco staggered to his knees and threw himself at Harry, grabbing him down south and going to return the favour.  
"No." Harry hastened, grabbing for his wand and pointing it at him, reversing his spell. "Get on top." He whispered.  
"Yes sir." Draco quipped, smirking. He obliged more than willingly, climbing above him and straddling his hips. Harry gripped his hard snake, rubbing it against his opening. He grabbed hold of Draco's hips and carefully encouraged him to lower himself down on to it. He did, letting out a low, raspy groan as Harry slipped inside. He let out a similar noise himself, watching Draco's brow furrow in the slight pain.

 _Oh, how the tables have turned._

"Grind." Harry breathed and the sweating man above him obliged without question. He rose and fell on top, balancing his palms on Harry's chest making it harder to breath. Harry layed there, enjoying himself immensely. Watching as hair fell over the pale Slytherin's face, his eyes screwed up as he panted. Harry could feel him tightening around him and knew he was going to come soon. He held him by the waist as he picked up speed. The pleasure spread through him as he was reaching his finish.  
"I'm gonna come." He shouted.  
"Don't you dare, Potter." Draco grunted. "I'm close." Hearing him call him Potter in the midst of this intimate moment threw Harry in to overdrive. He gripped on to Draco's manhood, rubbing him hard as he bounced on top. A loud outburst from Draco pushed him over the edge.  
"Oh Malfoy!"  
Draco released himself over Harry's chest and he emptied himself inside. Both of them yelling in passion as they finished together. Draco collapsed down on to him, breathing heavily in to Harry's ear. He smiled.  
"Merry Christmas." Harry whispered.

Hermione swore loudly as she dropped the mug she was about to fill on the floor. Most of the Weasley children had retired to their rooms to sleep off the fantastic Christmas dinner Mrs Weasley had prepared. The only people left in the kitchen were Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ron who all looked shocked at her outburst.  
"Don't worry, dear. It happens." Mrs Weasley said cheerily, waving her wand to fix the mug and place it back on the side. Hermione thanked her and continued to make two cups of tea.  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked, concern written on his face.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just going to bring Ginny some tea. Her stomach is still playing up."  
"So... you're bringing her tea?"  
"Yes, it's a muggle thing." Hermione smiled at him innocently, grateful for the fact she could so easily use her upbringing to stop too many questions. Ron seemed to accept it and went back to admiring his new shoes. Hermione grabbed the drinks and made her way upstairs to Ginny's room. Using her elbow to open the door, she found the girl curled up on her bed in the faetal position. She closed the door behind her, placed the tea on the bedside table and perched on the edge next to her. She sat awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to say first.  
"Do you know how far along you are?" She whispered. Ginny shook her head then sat up to look at her.  
"I haven't been to see a healer yet. If I hear it from them, it's real." She crossed her legs and twiddled her thumbs. Hermione considered this.  
"I could buy a pregnancy test for you?" She offered. "From a muggle pharmacist. You can buy ones that tell you how many weeks you are." Ginny looked at her with a confused expression, let out a sigh and reached for her drink.  
"How does it work?" She asked before taking a sip.  
"Well you pee on a stick and-" Ginny spat out her tea.  
"Ew! What the hell?!"  
"What? You want to know don't you?" Ginny wiped her mouth and looked at her incredulously.  
"Fine. When can you get one for me?" Hermione thought about this as she reached for her own cup.  
"Day after tomorrow? If I can find a reason to go to Diagon Alley, I could sneak out to the muggle high street. I doubt they would be open tomorrow as it's Boxing Day."  
"Okay..." Ginny considered this then looked at Hermione with watery eyes "thank you." Hermione offered her a small smile.  
"Anything I can do to help."

Ginny sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, thinking about how her conversation had ended with Hermione last night. She stared at the dry toast her mother had insisted she at least _tried_ to eat, picking at the crust with her fingernail. Her mother was right, of course. She should eat something. She picked up the toast and nibbled on it, daring a glance at Hermione who was eyeing her with subtle urging. She snapped her head away and watched the new snow settling on top of old through the window. She turned to her mother who was stood at the sink holding her wand, conducting the sponges and plates as she magicked them clean.  
"Mum," Ginny said quietly but quickly before she could change her mind "can I talk to you?" Mrs. Weasley gave the wand a swift flick and everything froze where it was.  
"Of course, love." She gestured to the door and Ginny walked out ahead of her. She had a quick glance at Hermione before she went through the door, the girls eyes were so wide she looked like an owl. They hadn't discussed telling the Weasley matriarch. Hermione's look didn't help calm her anxiety. She felt her heart jump up in to her throat as they made their way to the next room for some privacy. She tried to swallow it down but it wouldn't budge and when she tried to speak you could have sworn she was going to choke on it.  
"Something you want to tell me, Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley placed a considerate hand on her shoulder.  
"I- I'm- I mean, I think I'm-"  
"Pregnant? Yes my love, about two months I'd say." Her mother spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world and nothing worth panicking over. Ginny burst in to tears and threw herself in to her mothers comforting embrace. She stroked Ginny's hair and hushed her soothingly as her daughter sobbed heavily in to her shoulder.  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked her mum croakily.  
"Sweetheart, I have had seven children." She chuckled. "You think I don't know a pregnancy when I see one?" Ginny let out a weak laugh and pulled herself away to wipe her eyes.  
"What do I do, Mum?" She whispered, barely audible despite the room being perfectly quiet.  
"Well, before you make any decisions, you need to talk to Harry." Molly said, looking down at her youngest child with a serious expression. "I know he's hurt you, but he still deserves to know." Ginny nodded.  
"I won't see him until we're back at school though."  
"Yes but you have to wait until then, dear. Don't tell him by owl, wait until you're face to face."  
"You're right." The young girl sighed. Leaning back into her mothers hug. "Thank you... for not killing me."  
"You're a young woman now, Ginevra. I can't pretend you're a little girl forever."

December 31st came by quickly, too quickly. In only two days Ron and the others would be returning to the dullness of a school routine. He tried to push it out of his mind as he poured out glasses of champagne to bring in the New Year. The atmosphere was bubbling as everybody laughed and joked together. His mother was already tipsy and sitting on his father's lap talking about old times. Ron chuckled to himself, he wasn't keen on seeing his parents like this but since getting with Hermione he couldn't help but appreciate how happy they were. Ron spared a glance for Ginny who, despite trying her best to hide it, looked miserable. Most of the family were already somewhere between merry and completely sloshed, having been drinking most of the day, but he hadn't seen Ginny have a single sip of anything alcoholic. He felt sorry for her being surrounded by happy couples after her break up with Harry. Deciding to try and lighten her spirits, he offered her the first glass of champagne.  
"Gin, have a drink!" He smiled at her. Mrs. Weasley immediately jumped up from her husband.  
"No! She's not allowed to drink!" She shouted, causing everyone to look at her with surprise. "She's not eighteen yet, Ronald!"  
"She's only a... few months off Mum, laa-leave off would ya?" George slurred, the most drunk of all of them.  
"No! There will be no underage drinking in my house!" Molly said whilst taking the glass from Ron and drinking it herself. He offered an apologetic shrug to Ginny who smiled understandingly. After he handed out bubbly to everybody else and passing Ginny a lemonade, they all gathered together in the final minute of the year. Ron reached out for Hermione's hand and pulled her in close, resting his hand sensitively on her lower back.  
"Cheers to a peaceful year." Ron proposed.  
"Cheers." She said, although Ron felt like her mind was elsewhere. Hermione clinked his glass and they drank to their toast. He smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair from her face and admiring her beauty.

 _How did I ever get so lucky?_

His father announced that that they had ten seconds and they all began to count down together.

 _10... 9..._

All the couples moved together.

 _8...7..._

Ron tightened his grip around Hermione.

 _6... 5..._

They stared deep into eachothers eyes.

 _4... 3... 2... 1_

He drew her in for a sensual kiss and pushed himself against her. He pulled himself away, only long enough to see her face.  
"Happy New Years, beautiful."  
"Happy New Years." She returned, grinning widely. Ron looked around the room at all the merriness, only to catch a single tear roll down his sisters cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**New Years**

The sky was clear, letting the stars shine brightly above them as Harry and Draco sat in the Astronomy tower wrapped tightly in a thick blanket. It was New Years Eve and they had taken it upon themselves to take their evening out into the cold air. Draco was leant against the wall with Harry sat comfortably between his legs, lying back on to the Slytherin Prince's warm chest. They cuddled up together, sharing body heat and enjoying the sounds of the night. All that could be heard was the light breeze that travelled around them and the occasional owl hooting quietly in the distance.

"How long until midnight?" Harry asked, turning his head slightly to look at Draco.

"Ten minutes." Draco answered after looking at his watch. "Just listen for the clock tower, twelfth chime is midnight." His hand wrapped lightly around Potter's wrist, resting on his pulse. It was slow and calm. Draco took a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh. This is what he had been missing, this is what he had needed. Somebody he could sit with like this, without worrying he would let them down or disappoint them. They could just be. They sat like this for several minutes, curling up into each other, before Draco spoke.

"Harry..?" He started, making Harry turn around again but not answer him yet. "We've only got tomorrow left by ourselves... are you positive you want to go public? When everybody comes back I mean." Harry let out a melodramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. Turning his body around so they were completely face to face, he kissed the blonde hard on the lips and pulled his body close.

"If you ask me that again," Harry whispered on to his lips, "I will hex your mouth shut." He pulled him in for another kiss, much softer now. "I wouldn't say I was if I wasn't, I've thought about it long and hard-" Draco sniggered earning him disapproving look "-and it's the right thing to do. Ginny will get over it soon enough."

"So... we just start snogging in the corridors for everyone to see?" Draco smirked. "Or did you have something a tad more subtle in mind?" Harry turned back around to face the sky again.

"I've got to tell Ginny first, I owe her that much. I can't risk her hearing from somebody else." Harry's head fell back to rest on the lean blonde again. "She's going to feel betrayed as it is... I can't imagine how hurt she would be to hear it from some little gossip."

"That's fair enough." Draco said, burying his nose in Harry's hair. He would never stop loving that smell. "She's a strong girl, Weaslette." Harry sat up abruptly, spinning to stare at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked, not understanding what he'd said.

"That... is the nicest thing you have ever said about ANY of my friends!" Harry laughed loudly. Draco scowled shoving him hard on the chest so he fell on the floor.

"I wasn't being nice about the she-weasel... I just.. you know she's not so bad..." a strong, deep blush was starting to fill the pasty wizards cheeks and Harry laughed even harder. He lay on the floor, curled up laughing, completely unfazed by the cold air as it lashed at his skin. The blanket still laying over Draco's legs, whose red cheeks were contrasting so magnificently with his white hair that the moment Harry started calming down, he creased up all over again. Draco sulked for the several minutes it took for Harry to stop. When the brunette crawled back over, trying to get back in under the blanket, Draco shook his head and smirked as he started to shiver. He let him in soon enough, but maybe Harry would learn just how much Draco hated being embarrassed.

They cuddled up again, Harry enveloped in his lovers arms as he attempted to warm up when they heard the distinct chimes of the clock tower starting.

"You ready?" Harry asked shakily, still shivering slightly.

"For what?" Draco asked. leaning in as the tenth chime sounded.

"For our new start."

At the twelfth and final chime, Draco placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck and brought their mouths together for the softest and most sensual kiss they had shared so far. Butterfly's grew in his stomach and spread up to his chest. In this moment, everything felt perfect and any anxiety he'd had about how everyone would react, what the press would say about the Chosen One dating someone like him, fell away. He was sure now, that nothing was more important than this feeling.

The cushions in the window of the front room were Ron's favourite place to sit alone at The Burrow. Not that he did often, even he could admit he wasn't the sort for quiet contemplation, but sometimes there were things you couldn't talk about. With his almost complete lack of emotional control, it was sometimes best to just sulk on his own than have people asking questions. And so he sat, staring out the window, waiting for the sight of Hermione Apparating back in to their wards.

He sat there for half an hour before she came back, by which time he was fuming. It was New Years Day and there was no way she had any excuse to be going out anyway. Hermione walked up the path, wrapping her coat tighter as a strong breeze hit her. She didn't notice Ron in the window until he spoke.

"Where have you been?" he asked loudly, making her jump out of her skin.

"Merlin, Ronald, you almost scared the life out of me!"

"Where have you been, Hermione?"

"To the shop! Why are you so angry?" Hermione asked, holding her hands out in front of her in question. Ron let out a small huff of breath, almost a laugh.

"This is the third time you've been 'to the shop' in the last week, yet you never have anything to show for it?" he gestured at the empty hands "I wasn't going to ask at first. Thought it might be personal, like, a woman thing."

"If you must know, it is a woman thing." Hermione hissed, suddenly aware of how loudly Ron was talking in a house full of ears. At that moment, Ginny walked in from the kitchen holding a half eaten sandwich.

"What's all the yelling about?" the red-headed witch asked, looking between her brother and his girlfriend. Hermione stared at her in a strange way, making Ron wonder if Ginny was in on whatever was going on.

"Ronald seems to be accusing me of... something!" Hermione spoke through her teeth. "Although it would seem not even he knows what..."

"Well, something's off!" Ron shouted "It's New Years Day, no shops are bloody open!"

"Some muggle ones are open, even today!" Hermione yelled back.

"Why would you need to go to a muggle shop?" the anger which had laced his voice just moments before was gone, replaced with confusion and a touch of concern. A silence hung between the three. Ginny was barely managing to hide the fear on her face and the two girls making glances towards each other had Ron's temper rising again.

 _They're keeping something from me._

"Is it something for you, Gin?"

"No!" Hermione burst out, not really thinking but knowing if the hot-headed wizard knew she had bought it for his sister, well, it would certainly be an explosive start to the new year. "No, it's for me. It's just... it's like you said... a woman thing." A last ditch attempt at evading Ron's questioning. He looked between the witches, both just stared back at him.

"I don't keep secrets from you... just think about that." On those last words he stormed out the door. Stopping only for a second to think about where he was actually sulking off to, he turned and walked across the grounds surrounding the Burrow. The girls stood watching after him for a moment before sharing a guilty look.

"I am so sorry!" Ginny said, lifting her hands to her mouth. "I caused that! I'm the reason he's mad at you!"

"It's fine, Ginny, honestly!" Hermione pulled the red head in to a quick hug. "You didn't make him mad, he made himself mad. He doesn't trust me and that's not just because I've been going out without him. He's always throwing some sort of accusation at me. I'm getting a bit sick of it to be honest." Ginny frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but the smaller witch raised her hand to stop her. "Don't worry about us, let's go get this done."

Draco sprinted as fast as he could, his hair whipping him in his red face as he went. His physique would never huge with muscles, but he was strong all the same. His lean body wasn't only the perfect seekers build, it was also ideal for running. Harry didn't stand a chance catching up. As they had matured, Draco had grown to tower over the Boy Who Lived. They were both strong young men but the blonde's long legs gave him a big advantage. He reached the school doors, panting as he leaned against the wooden frames and watched Harry catch up not all that far behind.

"You owe me a drink." Draco reminded Harry.

"Yeah... I remember the bet... I made it." the brunette bent over next to Draco with his hand on his knees, gasping for breath.

"You surprised me though, I didn't win by that much." A smirk grew on Draco's lips and Harry gave him a light shove. He grabbed Harry's wrist quickly and pulled him in close, looking down at him. Bright, beautiful green eyes looked back up at him then had a quick look around.

"Well I am a strapping young lad."

"Yes you certainly are." Draco murmured, placing his other hand on Harry's lower back and pressing one leg in between his, trapping him against the wall. Harry's eyes flickered around the grounds anxiously.

"Anyone could see us, Dray." The fact Harry had just come out with a nickname did something to the taller wizard. It was like a whole new level of intimacy from a place he never would have expected it. Nobody had given him a nickname before.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, bending slightly to push Harry's jaw with his own and placing a small kiss on his neck. Harry's breathing quickened almost immediately.

"I called you Dray." Harry gasped as a warm tongue ran across his jaw line. "We really shouldn't be doing this here." Yet his body was acting of its own accord. He pushed his lower half off the wall, grinding their crotches together and eliciting a groan from both of them. Draco couldn't care less about who saw them, they were outing themselves tomorrow anyway. He grabbed Harry by the arse, pulling them together as tight as he could and slammed their mouths together in a searing kiss. Harry moaned in to his mouth as they moved slightly against each other, it took every bit of will power in him not to tear his lovers clothes off right there in the open. When Harry lifted a leg and wrapped it around him, Draco knew he had to stop now or not stop at all. He pulled back from the kiss and took his hand from Harry's waist to lean on the wall. Harry looked around him again but looked happy when he couldn't see anyone.

"You know, even when we tell everyone, we can't be doing this." he laughed, giving Draco one more small kiss before gently moving him away. "It's beyond inappropriate." Draco laughed as they made their way inside together.

"You're right about that!"

Ginny Weasley came in to her room and placed the pregnancy test on her desk before joing Hermione in perching on the bed.

"I don't know why you insisted on doing another one," Hermione said, "you're still going to have to see a healer."

"I've had two negatives and two positives." Ginny explained. "I just wanted to check again."

"I know, but false negatives happen sometimes, Gin. False positives are practically unheard of!"

"It's just... it'll feel more real if this one is positive too." Ginny sighed, hanging her head.

"It is real... it's scary, but real. You need to tell Harry as soon as possible."

"He's been seeing somebody else Hermione!"

"I know... but he's a good person. He wouldn't walk away from this."

"A good person?" Ginny shouted, standing to look down at her friend. "He cheated on me!"

"Look, I didn't mean that was okay for him to do. Being a bad boyfriend doesn't mean he's a bad person... he'd never leave you to do this alone." Hermione looked at her best girl friend and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"What if he does?"

"He won't."

"But what if he does?!" Panic was taking over the pale girls face, making her look like a terrified mouse.

"Then you will have everybody else. You will never be alone. I promise."

"Thank you Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Ginny flung herself at the frizzy haired witch, knocking her over on to the bed. Hermione laughed and Ginny joined in, even through her tears. The laughter stopped quite suddenly and Hermione pushed Ginny back to hold her face in her hands. The red-head had stopped crying but had a queasy expression. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can do this, Gin."

"I'm eighteen! The dad left me! I haven't even finished school yet! I have no idea how far along I am!" Ginny, who had been staring at the bed seets, jolted her head up to face Hermione. She was white as a sheet. "I don't know how far along I am." she repeated in a whisper, her breathing turning sharp and shallow.

"Ginny, you need to _calm down._ " Hermione reasoned, making her friend lay down on the bed.

"What if I'm already months gone! I don't remember my last period! How can I not remember?! Our Newts are in six months! I'll miss my Newts, Hermione!" she was practically screaming by this point, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "They're gonna kick me out!"

"Calm down! This isn't good for the baby!"

"I don't even know if I want this baby!"

Ginny's own words brought her out of her panic attack. The girls sat in silence, staring at each other and waiting for the other to acknowledge what was just said. Neither did. Instead they lay down on the bed, holding hands and silently considering the youngest Weasley's options.


	13. Chapter 13

New term

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the platform?" Harry asked Draco again.

The blonde let out a sigh from behind the potions text book he was studying. This was third time Harry had asked this in the last hour. He had no reason for wanting to go. Who would he possibly go there to greet? Pansy? No thank you. He knew Harry just wanted him there for support, but if he didn't want the whole school talking before he had the chance to talk to the Weaslette, it just wouldn't be logical.

"I thought you wanted subtlety," Draco said, peaking over his text book "but if you want to make a big song and dance of it we may as well go all out."

"Never mind." Harry quickly replied, but it was too late.

"We could swap ties? Or is that still too subtle?" Draco pretended to muse, tapping his index finger against his chin.

"Draco..."

"No, really. We could just start making out on the platform."

"I get your point!"

"Fuck it, maybe I should just pound your arse up against the Hogwarts Express!"

"Draco!" Harry sounded horrified and a strong blush coloured his cheeks, but a barely repressed smile graced his soft lips. The Malfoy heir replied with a smirk before hiding behind his text book again, saving for future reference how embarrassed Potter got when he was crude.

Harry came and perched on Draco's lap, kissing him goodbye. It was a quick and simple kiss, but it had a lot of feelings flowing through it. Like, this would be their last private kiss. Their last kiss without any stares or heckles. Their last moment in their perfect sanctuary. They pressed their heads together for a moment, taking the moment in while they could. Harry soon got up though, leaving his hand on Draco's cheek and holding it there as long as he could as he walked away. Desperate to hold on to this beautiful solitude they had grown to love so much.

"I should go, they'll be arriving any minute now." Harry said, opening the portrait hole. "I'll be back soon." He stepped out in to the corridor.

"And I'll be here, waiting for Ginny to slap me!" Draco called after him as it closed behind his lover. It was strange referring to Harry as his lover, even in his head. Even stranger was this feeling in his stomach as he sat waiting for the common room to fill up. He had never felt such a mixture of emotions at one time before.

He was excited at the idea that there would be no more secrets, that he would be able to act naturally in public with Harry. No more abandoned classrooms or secluded corners. No more lies. He was very excited, but also anxious. He couldn't care less what anybody thought of him, but it was hard to say whether or not Harry could hack it. He was brave and stubborn and he didn't back down without a fight, but he also had this need to please the people he cares about. What if his friends weren't as supportive as he thought they would be? What if it turned out that, after all this, Draco just wasn't worth the damage. He was concerned. Ginny was a tempestuous witch, a young woman who acted first and thought later. He may have been raised by a bloody megalomaniac, but even Draco knew better than to strike a woman. Even if she was bludgering you to a pulp.

His insides fizzled like popping candy as he waited, hating that he couldn't prepare for such a huge moment in his life.

Harry stood at the platform, kicking any tiny stone within his reach. He could see the train approaching in the distance, the puffs of smoke getting bigger. There were only several other students waiting at the station to greet somebody. Two students he recognised as Eighth Year Ravenclaws were only a few feet from where Harry stood, whispering and trying to be inconspicuous as they threw him sideways glances.

 _Have they figured it out? They are Ravenclaws after all... and we hadn't exactly been overly secretive over the holidays._

Harry channelled his inner Draco, poised yet terrifying. He threw a deadly look their way, one that he hoped said 'keep your mouths shut or I'll shut them for you' or... something scarier than that. He had never been very good at appearing threatening. It seemed to have some effect though as, when catching his glare, both students scurried off down the platform a bit.

The train pulled up, gradually slowing to a stop and the doors opened, immediately followed by a stampede of students spilling out. Harry stood on a bench to see over the crowds, cursing his short stature for times like these. He spotted a flash of red and his heart immediately plummeted in to his stomach. This was it, he couldn't let himself back out now. The adrenaline pumping through him forced him off the bench, crashing through the crowd until he reached her.

Ginny and Hermione stepped off the train together, arms linked and heads together. They had talked and talked about this moment until they were repeating themselves, deciding eventually that Ginny needed to tell Harry immediately. Harry should have been the first to know, now three people knew before him.

The plan was, as soon as they found him, she would drag Harry aside while Hermione kept watch. The busy platform would be just noisy enough not to be heard and public enough that both would know better than to shout or cause a scene.

Ron got off the train and stormed off towards the school without so much as glancing at them. He was still angry at both girls for keeping a secret from him. Hermione couldn't care less at this point. He never trusted her, no matter how many times he had got it wrong by now. He would accuse her of something, she would prove him wrong, he would grovel. It was getting tiresome.

The girls had barely stepped off the train before they were almost tackled by Harry. Instinctively, Hermione stepped in front of her pregnant friend. She didn't consider how strange it looked until she did it and Harry looked at her like she just insulted him.

"Sorry, you made me jump!" Hermione laughed awkwardly, blushing slightly. "Let's get out of this crowd."

"Yeah good idea." Harry said, looking slightly less offended but still very confused.

The three Gryffindors made their way out of the hectic mass of students and over to a small shelter. Harry led Ginny in, offering Hermione a grateful smile as she stayed at the edge of the crowd.

Ginny stood, trying to control her breathing, as she waited for her ex to speak first. When he didn't seem likely to, she held her head high and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you!" They both announced out at the same time.

What could she want to tell me? Is she seeing somebody?

"Okay..." Ginny said "maybe you should go first."

"Okay."

Harry knew what he had to say but had no idea how to say it. He couldn't just come out with 'I'm dating Draco Malfoy'. That would be too harsh. He needed to be careful how he told her, needed to edge in to it.

"I'm gay." Without even realising it the words came out and so, in turn, did he. Ginny didn't say anything. Didn't move. She just stood there, staring at him with no expression on her pale face. Harry looked over to Hermione who, even being far away enough to have not heard, seemed to be just as concerned as Harry about Ginny's statue impression. He looked back at her, wondering if he should go on to tell her about Draco. He had promised he would tell her today, but he had not expected this response. Anger? Yes. This? This was scary.

"Ginny..?" Harry tried touching her shoulder but that seemed to be what she needed to snap out of it. "I'm sorry, I never meant to-" he tried.

"Don't touch me!" Ginny hissed. Her voice low and quiet, yet filled with resentment. She spun on her heel and left, leaving Hermione to rush after.

He would never admit it out loud but, every time that portrait hole opened, Draco's heart stopped. He was not looking forward to this at all. His father had raised him not to care about anyone else's feelings as long as he got what he wanted, not to think about whomever got trampled on his way. He had gotten very good at it too, but something about the last couple of months had changed him. He didn't anybody else to suffer for him to live happily ever after. He didn't want to hurt Ginny.

The portrait hole opened again, this time to a group of four Ravenclaws. They were giggling to themselves before one of them noticed Draco watching them, he promptly made them stop and ushered them off towards the stairs.

 _Did they know already? Had Ginny made a scene?_

Before he could physically stop himself he was jumping out of his seat, causing the four frightened lads to sprint up the stairs to get away. It was not in his nature to show his emotions so openly, especially not in such a public setting, but if he didn't get up and move he was sure his chest would cave in. Any second now, the youngest Weasley was going bust through that portrait and hex him until his eyes were balls of phlegm and his dick was transformed in to a real live shrimp. He leaned on the back of an arm chair and took a deep breath. He was just starting to calm himself when a loud bang made him look up.

Ginny Weasley entered the common room with such force that Draco genuinely thought he was about to die. He froze on the spot, waiting for the inevitable to happen. She marched in like she was on a mission, threw a glance in his direction, then headed straight upstairs to her room.

 _What the fuck?_

That was such an anti-climax! She looked right at him, but hardly even acknowledged he was there. Seconds later, Granger came stumbling through the portrait hole looking slightly out of breath. She stopped for a moment, eyes switching between Draco and the stairs before deciding to talk to him quickly.

"Look, I don't really know what's going on but I have a pretty good idea." Hermione whispered. Draco went to respond but Hermione held her hand up. "Harry just told Ginny something. I thought I knew what that was but, since you're still alive I guess not."

Now Draco was even more confused. What had Harry told her?

"Just... talk to Harry and sort this out, okay?" she finished, an air of authority in her tone. With that, she hurried upstairs after her friend leaving Draco to wait for his boyfriend to show up and answer some questions.

Harry hadn't rushed back to the common room. He had taken his time, lost in his own head wondering what to do now. When he finally made it to the portrait hole, he sulked in. A quick scope of the room informed him that Ginny wasn't there. Probably up in the girls' dorm or out with Hermione. His lover, however, was. Draco shut his book and left the common room up the stairs as soon as Harry had entered, obviously wanting him to follow. Harry sighed heavily. This was even more complicated than he had thought this would turn out to be.

When he closed the dorm door, he walked over to the window ledge where his love was sat cross legged and glaring at the horizon. All the beds were empty, showing they were alone in the room. He perched down on the edge of the window ledge, desperately wanting to just lay his head down on the blonds lap but worried about somebody walking in.

"So, you didn't tell her?" Draco asked, getting straight to the point.

"I was going to..." Harry started, Draco let out an unamused laugh. "I started to, honestly, but I didn't know how to drop such a bomb on her. So I said I was gay! Then before I could say anything else she was leaving! I couldn't exactly chase her down the platform, professing my undying love for you!"

"Well... you could have." the blond pouted, although he was clearly less annoyed. Harry edged closer to him, willing to take a risk to comfort his boyfriend. He placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow."

Ron Weasley never usually had trouble sleeping. He loved it too much. Plus, growing up in the Burrow, you kind of had to learn to sleep through anything. He could always get to sleep when he was tired, so why was he awake at 1am when tomorrow was the first day of term?

Maybe it was this row with Hermione. Usually when he accused her something, she would prove him wrong and they would make up... and have some pretty good make up sex. But this time, she hadn't even tried to defend herself.

 _Because she's actually done something this time._

She wasn't going to explain herself, because she obviously couldn't. She had done something she couldn't admit to. But what?

Ron rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling. What was going on? What was she hiding that Ginny had somehow managed to get involved in? Had Hermione been honest when she had said it was a girl thing? Had she cheated?

Ron thought back to when he had accused her of cheating with Malfoy. She hadn't just looked offended, she had almost looked a bit scared. Like she actually had something to hide. Harry had been quick to defend her, to offer an explanation, but then he had cheated on Ginny. Had he been defending Hermione because she had done nothing wrong? Or to save her skin?

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, only to hear a sigh from somebody else... followed by a moan. One of the worst things about sharing a dorm was hearing your class mates whacking one off when they thought everyone's sleeping. Ron poked his head out of the bed curtains, careful not to make a sound as he did, and listened for where the noise was coming from. Another moan, slightly louder this time. From Harry's bed. Ron was just about to tell him to cut it out when he heard something that made him stop.

 _Is that kissing?!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sneaking Suspicions**

Harry was trying so hard not to make any noise, honest to Merlin he was. It was just really hard with Draco pressed up against him the way he was.

Draco was laying on top of him, moving between Harry's legs only slightly but it was enough to get a reaction from him. They were wrapped up in one another, holding on to each other tightly with Harry's leg wrapped around Draco's. The heat rising between them was nearly unbearable, to the point where it was getting hard to breathe, but the pleasure building within them both was enough to make them forget.

Draco's hand, which had been trapped between Harry's back and the mattress, wriggled free and began moving down. Their kiss deepened as his hand travelled down over his waist, past his hip and stopped to get a tight grasp of his taut seekers arse. He used this new grip to grind his cock hard against Harry's, making the brunette gasp and bite his lip to avoid shouting out a broad list of profanities. This was the biggest risk they had ever taken and it was such an incredibly huge turn on. The idea of getting caught in reality was mortifying but, in the moment, it was the hottest thing they had ever done.

Harry grabbed a handful of Draco's soft hair, tugging slightly as his tongue twisted around his lovers. He was so close, but this friction wasn't enough. He ran his other hand down his boyfriend's chest, forcing the blonde to move back for him, where he grasped their lengths together.

Draco broke the kiss, his head sagging in the nape of Harry's neck and letting out a soft groan as he rocked faster in to his hand. It didn't take long for Harry to come, Draco was much better at holding his composure and hearing him lose himself like that was enough to send him over the edge. He threw his head back, speeding up his hand as he came hard over his own chest. It must have been just what Draco needed to finish himself as seconds later he ejaculated, their fluids mixing together on Harry's bare skin.

Harry had somebody in there! Ron couldn't believe it. He hadn't heard anybody sneak in... and with the age of this castle it was very difficult to sneak! He must have snuck them in before he had headed to bed. In fact, now that he thought about it, his curtains had been closed before Harry had even come upstairs.

 _Was this who he had cheated with Ginny with?_

Ron felt a rage sweep through him. He thought he would be able to forgive his friend for hurting his sister, thought maybe it had been a one off mistake because they weren't happy. He hadn't even considered he might have actually had an affair. Ginny had spent the whole holiday crying over him while he had probably spent it bending some little slut over every surface in the common room! He couldn't let this carry on.

Almost all of Ron wanted to jump out of bed, pull Harry's curtains back and beat the shit out of him right in front of his little girlfriend. He almost did, except a tiny part of him didn't want to. This was his best friend of over seven years. Despite the anger he felt, he didn't really want to beat up his best friend. Especially not while he was naked. That would be a bit much. No. He would wait until morning to decide how to act.

Ron felt quite proud of himself as he lay back down on the sheets. Hermione could say what she wanted about him being immature but, had this situation arose a year or so earlier, his room mates would have awoken to the sight of Ron in his ugly maroon pyjamas straddling The Naked One while screaming about him being a cheat. Yes. He had definitely matured. Despite knowing he would not be able to sleep, Ron turned over on his side and closed his eyes. Everything was quiet and he had just started to drift off when he heard a rustle and the unmistakable sound of a creaking floor board.

The boys dorm room was so quiet that Draco could hear his own heart beat as he made his way back to his own bed. He silently thanked Merlin that he had redressed himself before leaving, at least his socks were cushioning his footsteps. He made it half way across the room without a problem, when a floor board groaned under his weight. The blonde froze immediately on the spot.

 _If I get caught, I have no excuse for being out of bed! I'm so fucked!_

Deciding the coast was clear, Draco tip-toed the rest of the way without any more hiccoughs. He climbed in to bed fully clothed, not willing to risk waking anybody by changing in to pyjamas. They had played a very dangerous game tonight. They could have both spent the night alone, they could have cast a Silencio on the curtains, they could have snuck down to the empty common room for some privacy. Hell, they could have taken a trip and reminisced in the Room of Requirement... but the thrill of having to be quiet was easily the most intense moment of Draco's young life.

Personally, it didn't matter to him if they got caught. It would have ruined the moment, sure, but he didn't care if anybody found out. Harry did though... and that's what mattered.

 _Tomorrow. Harry had promised._

This would be their last night of sneaking. Their last night of whispers. Tomorrow they would be out. Together.

The Great Hall was practically empty as Hermione sipped her coffee and read the Daily Prophet. With the exception of a handful of Ravenclaws and a single Slytherin, who seemed to be studying or doing last minute homework, Hermione was the only early riser. She was used to it though. In fact, she rather liked having the alone time. She quietly tutted her disapproval at the one Ravenclaw who was writing so frantically he might end up with friction burns.

 _We have had over a week! How could they possibly leave it this late?_

Hermione lowered her paper to grab some toast only to jump out of her skin. Sat opposite her was an extremely tired and dishevelled looking Ronald.

"We need to talk." the ragged ginger whispered, leaning in. He looked like absolute death, like he hadn't slept all night. Which might explain why he was down for breakfast at 6.30AM.

"About what?" Hermione asked, placing her piece of toast back down on her plate. They hadn't spoken in three days and now he had come to her like this. She couldn't resist a little dig at him. "You look terrible! Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No!" Ron shouted, completely unperturbed by the insult or the stares he received at his raised voice. "I couldn't! Something happened! Well, actually two things happened... I'm not sure which is worse! They're definitely both bloody worrying but I wouldn't know where to begin! Do I start with Harry or Malfoy? Obviously Harry's my mate and I -"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed, snapping Ron out of his incoherent babbling. He closed his mouth but his eyes remained large like saucers. "Stop. Breathe. Start at the beginning."

 _If Ronald has caught them, this is it! He won't hesitate to confront him. The whole school will know by lunch time._

The very worn down young man did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. When he opened his eyes, they were still wild and bloodshot... but slightly less crazed. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, muttering and shaking his head.

"Okay, so... I couldn't sleep last night..."

"I can tell!"

"So I was just laying awake thinking about... things." Ron shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "It was totally silent, everyone else was asleep, or so I thought."

 _Oh sweet Merlin he caught them in the act!_

Hermione tried very hard to act like she wasn't about to have a heart attack.

"Go on." Hermione coaxed, glad to hear her voice had remained steady. She placed her hands on her lap, crossing her fingers together to avoid fidgeting.

"Well, I could hear noises coming from Harry's bed. I figured he was, well, you know. Having some..." Ronald avoided eye contact and cleared his throat "...alone time."

Hermione's face contorted in to a look of utter disgust. This was not what she needed to hear this early in the morning.

"Anyway, it turned out he had a girl in there!" he concluded.

 _A girl?! What is happening?!_

"I'm sorry..." Hermione shook her head, hoping to jumble all the information about until it made sense again. "How exactly do you know he had a girl in bed with him?"

"Well, 'cause I heard them kissing and... moaning." Ronald smirked. He grabbed a mug of black coffee and added three sugars. Hermione bit her tongue, now was not the time to be channelling her parents and ranting about dental hygiene.

"Okay..." That was all Hermione could think to say on the matter. Really, she knew exactly who Harry was sharing some intimate time with but she couldn't very well tell Ronald. Since she didn't want to lie either, all that was really left was keeping her mouth shut about it. She tried to move the conversation along. "So, what was this other thing that had you so shook up?"

Ronalds eyes flew wide open again, like he had forgotten all about it. He took one huge gulp of his coffee before placing it down and nodding his head like a mad man.

"Oh yeah! I saw Malfoy creeping around the dorm early hours of this morning!"

A loud noise, somewhat similar to that of a scared parrot, filled the Great Hall. It wasn't until Hermione looked around that she realised the noise had come from her. After all of the signs and now THIS, how had this ignorant dope not figured it out yet?

 _Was he really that dumb? Or did he just not want it to be true?_

"So? Why do you think he was sneaking around?" Hermione prodded.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out!" Ronald assured her, picking up a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth.

"I'm sure you will."

It was 7AM when Harry woke up for the first day of term. Intent on getting back in to the swing of things, he was up before most of the other guys. All the curtains were shut except for Ron's which was very unusual, first day or not. He rubbed his eyes, stumbling heavily as he gathered his robes for the day and made his way to the bathroom.

 _We should never have stayed up that late before our first day back._

He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he began getting ready; using the toilet, brushing his teeth and fruitlessly running a comb through his disobedient hair. It wasn't until he had finished his last ditch attempt at controlling his birds nest that he realised he needed his towel if he wanted a quick shower. He switched on the shower to warm up, hurried to the bathroom door, swung it open and was met with a very nice view.

Draco stood in the doorway with his robes in hand, a towel over his shoulder and wearing only his pyjama bottoms. Harry's insides melted immediately. Merlin be damned, his boyfriend was one hell of a fine specimen.

"I forgot my towel..." Harry mumbled, staring absently at the creamy six pack in front of him.

Draco did a quick check that they were alone before stepping forward and in to Harry's personal space.

"So share mine."

Thrown back as Draco threw himself on Harry's body, they collided against the wall. Letting go only to lock the door behind him, Draco pushed him towards the shower, removing each others pyjamas as they went.

"How could you possibly be this horny?" Harry asked. His boyfriend's member was pushing hard against his own through their underwear, the only clothing item left. "You only got back in to your own bed six hours ago!"

"What can I say?" Draco spoke in to Harry's open mouth as he grabbed him through his boxers. "I can't get enough of you."

He pulled away, leaving cold air on Harry's skin that made him miss Draco's warmth immediately. The blonde dropped his boxers, stepped out of them and in to the shower. Harry stared longingly at that beautiful, creamy arse of his. His boyfriend was so damn sexy.

Draco stood under the water, wetting his golden locks and then turned, throwing a look over his shoulder that made Harry's legs wobble slightly. Harry swiftly removed his own boxers and jumped in. As soon as the water hit him, Draco pushed him roughly against the wall, kissing him passionately. He kissed down his cheek and along his jaw. Harry was just starting to lose himself in the moment when the door handle rattled. Draco pulled back instinctively, before a sly smirk grew on the corner of his lips.

"You nearly done in there?" Ron's voice sounded muffled through the door. "I forgot to shower before breakfast!"

"Answer him." Draco whispered before slowly lowering himself down on to his knees. Harry's heart beat tripled.

 _He couldn't really be serious..._

"Hello?" Ron said a bit louder.

Draco grabbed hold of Harry, hard in his hand and mouthed to him. 'Talk'.

"Uhh... I've actually just got..." Harry stuttered as Draco put his rock hard cock in his mouth. "...in!"

"That you Harry?" Ron asked.

Draco took Harry deep in to his throat, deeper than he ever had before. The brunette threw his head back, whacking it against the cold tiles behind him. He couldn't suppress the groan that escaped him.

"Nnngggyyyesss!"

This was, without a doubt, the kinkiest thing he had ever done in his life. He didn't want to be enjoying it, he didn't like that he was getting off on his friend listening to him during this, but damn it... he was.

"I um... I'm just..." Draco ran his tongue up Harry's shaft, twisting around his head before sucking lightly on the end. "Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Harry... have you got someone in there?"

Draco's hand, which had been holding a firm grip on Harry's taut arse, slid gradually closer to his centre. Harry could feel himself reaching his end, this was too much. He was completely losing control. Draco's wet finger slid effortlessly inside of him, pushing him straight over the edge.

"Uhhh yes!" Harry screamed. Draco took him deep again, letting him spill his load in his throat. Merlin he loved this man. When he had finally finished and Draco let him go, he slid down the tiles, completely breathless.

As Hermione walked back from the Great Hall, having taken her time, she bumped in to a still dishevelled looking Ronald.

"I thought you were going to shower?"

"I was," Ronald answered, storming past "except Harry's got his slut in there!"

She was so shocked, she didn't have a chance to reply before he was gone around the corner. Were those boys really so dumb as to fool around in such an obvious place? Surely not...

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole to find Ginny up and dressed with a huge smile on her face. She had certainly not expected this.

"Good morning... are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Ginny answered, inspecting her nails.

"Why the scary smile, Gin?"

"I've made up my mind."


End file.
